Searching for the Change
by forgetablelove
Summary: A chaptered fic. SnapeTonks. Snape finds Tonks drunk in a bar... the mystery, involving a hunted murderer, and a quasiromance is started inadvertently. Story started before DH and now totally disregards it.
1. Bar Scene

**Chapter 1: Bar Scene**

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. She was drinking at a bar, and she was alone. The bar wasn't the Three Broomsticks or even the Leaky Cauldron to ensure her safety.

It was a bar located on the outskirts of Muggle London. A place she shouldn't know about let alone visit. The woman that could go from bubblegum pink hair to a mousey brown back to bubblegum pink hair was sitting there with an off black brown hair color. It seemed obvious to Severus, despite his only slight and limited interaction with the witch, that she was heartbroken.

His eyes swept the floor of the bar, looking for who could be her companion. He saw no one familiar.

He watched from ten feet away as she downed a shot of a golden liquid which could be almost anything. The bartender didn't hesitate to ask if she wanted another shot, she merely nodded as her eyes refused to focus on the man addressing her.

"You look like hell." Severus allowed the words to fall out his month instead of stopping them as he could have. She didn't turn as if she didn't hear him. "You look like hell, Nymphadora," he repeated adding her name for good measure.

Slowly, as if it took strength, Tonks turned to look in the direction of her name with a bemused look on her face. Her dark brown eyes looked unfocused and watery over her frowning mouth. Despite her drunken state there was no denying she was still an attractive young woman.

"Where's your werewolf?" He had meant it to be an insult and the fact she stiffened and glared in response told her it was a success.

"He's not mine," she retorted. Her words seemed to contradict her reaction. It seemed she was simply resentful at the reference of him as hers, rather than the reference of his state as a werewolf. She purposely turned away from him and looked back down at her shot glass with as much focus as her condition allowed her to.

Severus slid his long frame into the chair beside her and watched her. She didn't acknowledge him again for several long minutes; he was silent as he observed her. Her shot glass sat in front of her and she stared at it like she was trying to break it with only her mind. Resisting the urge to suggest she use her wand to shatter it, he ordered himself a glass of water.

"Water only?" Tonks' voice cut through the silence and he turned to look at her. She was looking at him with an expression that was caught between confusion and amusement.

A slow smile crept across his face before he said, "I'm not looking to get drunk."

She snorted. Her drunken state had obviously lessened her inhibitions and claimed some of her manners. She kept the eye contact that had happened inadvertently as she downed the shot that was in front of her in one swallow. "I am."

Severus continued to smile – finding the woman both amusing and pathetic. "Where's the werewolf?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I don't know, and I don't care."

"So you two broke up, I see." Severus had to work to keep both his delight out of his voice and his tone to remain even.

She scowled. "We were never together in the first place." It was obvious that she was still bitter over that fact.

"I see, I see."

"What do you see?"

Instead of answering her, he ordered another glass of water and pushed the empty shot glass toward the bartender. "Water for her, too."

"You don't get to order my drinks!" Tonks seemed outraged by his simple tactic of ordering her a water to try to sober her up a bit.

He shrugged, undeterred by her argument. He reached in the pocket of his robes for the powder he had brought with him so he could get drunk and still be sober when he left. It was a harmless potion to sober someone up, actually less harmful then the alcohol consumed before it was taken. He added the powder to one of the glasses of water and then nudged it towards the intoxicated woman.

She eyed the cup with distain. "No thank you."

"You know," he said deliberately, "I'm surprised you're allowing a werewolf to make you act so foolishly."

"Excuse me?" Her expression went from weary and disgusted to enrage in a blink of an eye. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't he?" Severus tried to act innocent, though he was finding it fun to bait her.

"No!" Her face was flushing red from her drunken state as well as the anger she felt.

"Then why did you come here to get drunk if not to cover up some sort of pain?" He reached over and gentle picked up a small lock of her hair. "It seems to be you wouldn't i choose /i this color."

Tonks pulled her head away sharply and the hair fell from his hand. "And why not? Perhaps I like the color!"

He chuckled darkly. "I doubt that. I really do doubt that."

"Maybe you're wrong," she shot back. But there was a different and distinctive look in her eyes, as if she had realized he was right. With reluctance, she took the glass of water and took a small sip. She made a face as the bland taste of the water washed over her taste buds. "That's disgusting."

"That's water," Severus pointed out, amused by her reaction.

Tonks drank the entire glass of water before saying another word. Her eyes immediately cleared and her drunkenness seemed to fade right before his eyes as the powder took effect. She looked around herself as if she was seeing the bar for the first time. Her eyes settled on Severus after she took in her surroundings. "What are you doing here?"

Severus wanted to laugh. Tonks was not a very observant person while drunk. She was looking at him with a confused expression. "I was sobering you up," he told her.

"Excuse me?" Her puzzled face quickly turned annoyed.

"So what happened between you and your werewolf?"

She glared at him uncharacteristically. "He's not my werewolf," she repeated.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically, "I forgot. He's only a werewolf, right?"

"I suppose he is." Tonks was still eyeing him with annoyance, but also caution. She seemed to not trust the fact he was actually striking up a conversation with her. He found her reaction interesting. She didn't trust him, yet she didn't move away or stop talking.

His eyes flickered up to her black-brown hair. "He broke your heart?"

She snorted. "No." She grabbed the glass of water and took a sip, as if avoiding having to lengthen her answer.

"Then why is your hair that… color?" He said the last work disdainfully. With his limited interaction with her during his stay and visits to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, she had always been a bubbly, optimist most of the time with bubblegum pink hair. She hadn't shunned him, or Draco when he came to the Order for refuge either, and Severus had always had a soft spot for her. He didn't acknowledge it during the war, but now, after the war, he seemed able to admit it.

Her optimistic personality had been a refreshing difference from the depressed and desolate moods that everyone else was in. Severus found her spirit annoying during a lot of the wartime, but after the war was different.

She had attempted to start a relationship the werewolf, Remus Lupin, during the war, but her efforts seemed to have been for naught.

"There is nothing wrong with this hair color," she said defensively. She shoved some of her hair behind her ear and glared at him. This Tonks was hardly recognizable to him.

"No Auror duties tonight?" He changed the subject quickly, hoping to unarm her newly guarded personality.

She looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly. "I'm off duty tonight, not that it's any of your business."

He shrugged. "So you come to a bar to drink?"

Tonks glared at him again. "What do you care?"

"I don't. I was being observant."

"Don't." Tonks glared at him, no friendly familiarity in her eyes.

"People shouldn't drink alone," Severus said his voice calm.

"Maybe if they have no one to drink with, they should," Tonks retorted. Quickly, as if realizing she had said too much, she took another drink, letting the glass hover behind her lips to have an excuse not to talk.

"If certain people didn't rely so heavily on werewolves for company then maybe they would have a drinking partner." Severus allowed his bitterness to slide into his tone.

Tonks look up at him as she put the glass down. She wasn't paying attention to the glass setting on the bar so she tried to balance it on the side of its bottom. The glass tip over and spilt the water all over the bar counter top and herself. "Dammit "

Looking around himself quickly to make sure there were no Muggles watching, Severus pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess in an instant.

"Thank you," Tonks said with a small smile. The smile resembled the woman who he had grown to tolerate during his stay with the Order. It was genuine, happy, real.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Be more careful."

She didn't even glare at him; she just called to the bartender at the bar for another glass of water.

"No more alcohol?" Severus asked, his eyebrows rising with interest.

She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to drink anymore."

He smiled a knowing sort of smile. She didn't seem to be the type that drank regularly.

The bartender pushed a glass of water at them and walked away. He seemed a bit miffed that she was no longer drinking something that cost money since water was complimentary.

Severus took a drink of his own glass of water and watched Tonks in silence. She was back to brooding. It was not like her, but for some reason it created a bit more of a multidimensional persona for her. Despite her lively personality, she intrigued him, drew him in with what seemed to be a complex persona.

"So why isn't the werewolf here?" he tried again.

"You're really hung up on Remus aren't you? Are you sure you didn't want to be the one with him?"

He smiled despite what her questions implied. "I'm positive. I wondered why you wanted to be with him in the first place."

She smiled softly, as if remembering back to their short-lived and malformed relationship. "He was smart, kind, and gentle."

"He was? I wonder why I never saw those qualities in him. I saw a half-breed, a werewolf, someone cursed."

Her smile twisted into a sardonic glower. "Oh really? I don't see how you have any room to talk seeing that you are a murderer and all."

His face fell with her words. "It's true. I am a murderer, but you seem to forget most people, after the war, are too. I'm sure you had to take a life or two during the war."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "It's true. But—"

"There's nothing more to say. We are all murderers; I don't see me committing murder in the name of war is any worse than you committing murder in the name of war."

She sighed, relenting. "You're right."

"I know I am." He looked at her through narrowed eyes, trying to decide what she was thinking.

"What are you doing here?"

Her question startled him. "What?"

"What are you doing here—" She lowered her voice, "—in a Muggle bar no less?"

"The same thing you are: to drink."

She looked down at his water glass. "Then why aren't you drinking?"

He shrugged.

She smiled at him suddenly. "Oh, because of me. You saw me and I changed your plans."

"You think you could ever change my plans?" he scoffed. He shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed that it was true.

"Apparently, I can." She grinned.

Severus shrugged and pushed his glass away as if in some finality. Standing up, he said, "Goodbye, Tonks."

His back was already turned when she spoke up, "Thanks, Severus. I hope to see you again soon – really."

He didn't turn when he answered her. "I doubt it."

"I don't!" she said cheerfully from behind him.

He shook his head as he continued to leave the bar.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor**

Severus's mind seemed to slide towards Tonks during his downtime the next day. He couldn't get over how uncharacteristic the woman had looked while she was in the bar. She had a depressed air about her that was very unlike the woman he had grown to know during his stay with the Order. The bitterness that was evident when she had briefly spoken of Remus Lupin, the werewolf, still haunted Severus in spite of his claims of being uninterested.

The months following the war seemed to have affected anyone and everyone involved, including the cheery woman who had seemed so unaffected during the actual war. Her hair color was like a blaring reminder that the woman was hurt. The war followed him blatantly everywhere we went – everyone knew of his involvement in the war, both good and bad. He might as well have been a pariah after the war, though his "heretics" had earned him a place in a society that hated him.

Tonks had no such luck. No one had a reason to hate the young Auror. She had been a solider in a war that everyone had fought though not always to the extent she had.

Two days after their meeting in the bar, Tonks showed up at the doorstep to Severus's house on Spinner's End. The knock seemed foreign to him at first since he rarely had visitors. He answered the door with a confused expression on his face.

He grew both surprised and confused at the sight of Tonks at his door, a wide smile on her face. Her hair was still a black-brown, but there seemed to be a less distraught, depressed look in her eyes.

"Hello," he greeted her carefully.

"Wotcher, Snape!" she greeted him happily. If she noticed his shock expression, she didn't seem to. Her attitude seemed carefree and happy as she watched him. She seemed to be waiting for something.

"What do you want?" Severus didn't care that his voice was harsh or that is words were unfriendly. He felt put out by her very presence.

"I thought I'd come visit you." She shrugged, and her smile was still in place.

"Why?"

"Well, firstly to say thank you for talking with me at the bar. You didn't have to do that." Her facial expression seemed a bit embarrassed, but her voice came out in a strong and bubbly tone.

"I know," he said as if he had done her a favor by just acknowledging her that night.

"Well, thank you. Also, I couldn't really get you off my mind so I thought—"

He cut her off rudely. "What? You couldn't get me off your mind?" He repeated her words back to her, as if sure he had heard wrong.

She nodded. "I don't understand why you talked to me that night."

"It just seemed to be the thing to do," he told her. Thinking that the discussion was over, Severus started to close the door, but she put her hand out to stop it. "What else do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Tonks looked beyond his shoulder and into his home.

"No." He moved so that be blocked her view.

"Oh, come on! Please?" She seemed determined to get her way.

He relented and moved back to allow her entrance. He wasn't sure what was driving him to continue his conversation or what truly made him talk to her that night, but part of him didn't want to stop himself.

She smiled up at him cheerily then hurried by him before he could change his mind. Glancing around his sparsely decorated front room, she dropped down into a nearby chair and watched him as he shut the door behind her. He moved into the room gracefully and sat down in the chair across from her.

"What?" His one word question didn't make her comfortable as she continued to smile at him.

"I want to talk!" She had a child-like quality along with her enthusiasm, and Severus despised it.

"I don't want to talk. You can leave now." It was as if he was dismissing a student.

Her smile faltered for a moment before she shook her head. With a new grin, she said, "You wanted to talk that night. Now, we can talk because I want to."

"Actually, I just was curious to why you were there alone," he corrected her with a scowl.

"What do people normally go to bars to do? Drink."

"That's true, but normally people don't drink alone if they have someone to drink with."

"Maybe I didn't have someone to drink with that night until you showed up."

"What about your werewolf?" He was baiting her, and he could tell she didn't know.

Her eyes flashed at his precise wording. "I already told you that he wasn't mine."

"So what happened after the war? You two sure were close while I was with the Order." He tried to ignore the feeling of unprovoked jealousy that crept up on him. He envied her happy nature and the fact she had had someone to go through the war with.

She shrugged. "Nothing was ever official. After the need for companionship was over, he didn't care about me anymore."

Severus looked at her with narrowed eyes. He was trying to figure out what to say now when she spoke up. "What do you care anyway?"

"I don't," he snapped defensively.

"Then why bother asking?" Her questions were simple, but he couldn't find a simple answer for them.

"Why shouldn't I ask?" He was talking in circles.

She tilted her head as she thought about his question. "You're a strange man."

"If you think that, you should leave." He was jumping at the chance for her departure. Her presence confused him, making him unsure of his loner nature. He didn't want to like the woman sitting across from him, but he found himself unable to help himself. She was intriguing and happy. It was something new to him.

"I don't really want to, but if you insist—" She stood up and headed for the door. He watched her walk ungracefully across the room. When she got to the door she sighed sadly.

"What?" he asked from his seat.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Why did you sigh like that?" He hated himself for asking, for showing interest.

"I was just thinking that I'm sad to have to leave. I had thought I could talk to you, but I guess I was wrong. I guess there's no talking to someone like you." She placed her hand on the doorknob awkwardly.

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You prefer to be alone, to cause controversy." She shrugged as she twisted the doorknob.

"I don't prefer to be alone, I just find it easier. As for trying to cause controversy, that's not intentional." Severus didn't like feeling like he had to defend himself to Nymphadora Tonks, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He felt connected to her, and there was no reason behind it.

"Then why are you throwing me out?" Her voice sounded hurt for the first time since she had arrived that day.

"I'm not."

She swung around, a wide smile on her face, and clambered back to her chair. "Good. Then I'm staying!"

Severus had the odd sensation that he had been manipulated, but he didn't mind. He found he liked her showing complexity even if it was manipulation.

She was watching him, as if waiting for him to say something first. After a long moment of silence, she sighed. "Fine. What are you doing for a living now?"

"I still teach at Hogwarts during the school year," he answered her. He remained guarded in his responses.

She thought hard for a moment. "You go back in a week, right?"

He nodded.

"Great. Are you teaching potions?" She seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

"Of course. With my… reputation it's not like she will allow me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She smiled at him. "That's what you always wanted to teach. You got your wish for what… a year?"

He nodded slowly, wondering where she was getting at.

"I wonder why Professor—I mean, Headmistress McGonagall won't let you teach the subject of your choice. She thinks you're a hero."

He scoffed. "No she's doesn't. Like everyone else she seems me as a murderer only."

She stiffened and gave him a disgruntled look. "You aren't just a murderer to me. I know you killed Dumbledore, but that's not all you did during the war!"

He looked at her with surprise. "Most people are blind to the rest."

"I'm not," she said vehemently.

"That's nice. Moving along…" He felt uncomfortable by her words. She seemed so sure of what she really thought, but she couldn't be telling the truth. Tonks hadn't killed anyone, and she had no idea how it felt to know that you had taken someone's life – no matter the circumstances.

She smiled again. "I'm an Auror."

"I'm aware of that."

She grinned widely.

He sighed. "How do you like your job?" He could barely believe that he was asking such a mundane question.

"Oh I love it! Being a Metamorphmagus certainly helps."

He nodded, feeling bored.

She sighed, her smile falling from her mouth. "The world is no better with Voldemort dead. There are still crazy criminals out there to be hunted."

He nodded. "There certainly are, but the Dark Lord had no equal to his evil."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. But Aurors are always in high demand it seems."

"That's job security."

She made a face. "It's not exactly my dream to have the world be in chaos."

He smiled bitterly. "Not everyone gets their dreams."

"True." She smiled again.

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Smiling, being happy. For goodness' sake, you're in the room with me. You hate me."

"I don't know you, but I certainly don't hate you," she shot back.

He glared at her. He wished she'd disappear. Most people were afraid to come anywhere near him, let alone be in the same room with him and carry on a conversation.

"I want to get to know you, I think," she said thoughtfully.

"If you don't know me, how do you know you want to get to know me?" he asked, interested in her answer.

She shrugged. "You've never done anything to make me not want to get to know you."

He laughed suddenly. His laugh was low and dark.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I just don't understand," he admitted once his laughter had died.

"You don't understand what?"

"Why you're here."

Tonks smiled at him, a genuine smile. "I came here to say thank you, and if you let me, get to know you." She shrugged. "Don't ask me specifically why I want to get to know you, but I do. I think you're fascinating."

"Murderers shouldn't be fascinating."

"Will you please stop saying that?" There was anger in her voice this time.

Severus was taken back by her outburst. "Stop saying I'm a murderer? No. I can't take back what I did, but I have accepted it as part of my past, part of who I am. If you can't accept what I have done, then leave." He looked pointedly at the door.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving, Severus."

His given name felt strange coming from her lips. She was so innocent it seemed, and his name felt like poison to his own ears. He didn't deserve or want her offer of… friendship if the meeting was what it seemed. It seemed to be like her to offer friendship to someone who was unwilling because of her happy nature. She seemed to like to do what was unconventional. She had fallen in love with a half-breed, a werewolf, and after that relationship had fallen apart, she came here seeking friendship him the pariah.

He shook his head.

"What this time?" She seemed annoyed and he had to fight the smile that threatened to escape.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you aren't as simple as you seemed to be at first."

She looked at him as if she was unsure if she believed what he said. "I'm not simple. I don't know anyone who is."

He nodded in agreement.

"The war has also changed people," she pointed out. He noticed that her mood turned melancholy when she spoke of the war. He wondered what actions and things she had witnessed that still haunted her. It had been a mere four months since the end of the war had happened when Harry Potter killed Voldemort and the Death Eaters were caught and killed or thrown in Azkaban.

Severus knew full well that Tonks had been an active member of the Order of the Phoenix since the rebirth of Voldemort and through the entire war. There was no doubt that she had seen death, faced death, and perhaps had been close to death herself. Death had been a way of life during the war, and no one could have escaped it if they had tried. Even those wizards and witches that had not chosen a side had been affected by the war in a negative way.

Tonks continued with idle chatter as Severus listened and occasionally said what he hoped was an appropriate response or murmur. He was surprised that he felt sad a few hours later when she had to leave.

"I promise to be back soon," she told him with a smile.

"If you must," he said in a voice that he hoped that didn't convey the fact he actually wanted her to. Despite his desire to want nothing to do with the woman, he wanted her to stay longer, and at most, he wanted her to come back.

Her presence was a breath of fresh air in his life. The war had left many things in his life bleak. Tonks brought with her a happiness that was hard to come by these days in a world that was still trying to fight its way out of the hole a war caused.

She stopped just outside the doorway where he had followed her to shut the door. In a swift movement that seemed unachievable with her clumsiness, she swung around and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. With one last smile she started to walk a safe distance to Apparate. Her steps were ungainly, but careful.

He was still watching the place that she had Apparated from a few minutes after she was gone.


	3. The Invitation

**Chapter 3: The Invitation**

Severus did not understand why Tonks had shown up at his doorstep that day, or why their two hour conversation still echoed in his head the next day. He couldn't get her words to stop replaying themselves in his head or the soft touch of her lips on his cheek.

She was insane, he decided after contemplating matters for a few hours. She had to be insane for seeking him out.

Even with her mental state already decided, Severus couldn't help but wonder why she was so interested. He couldn't figure out what had happened to drive her to such extremes as to get sloshed in a bar and then seek him out at his home.

His confusion grew when Tonks was at his door again two days later, her patented smile firmly in place. "Wotcher, Severus!" she greeted him happily when he opened the door.

This time she didn't wait to be invited in, she slid right past him. Severus had left a cauldron in the middle of the floor of the living room where he had been putting the ingredients for a pain relief potion. Tonks stumbled over the cauldron and fell forward. She put her hands out to catch herself and then rebounded back on her feet.

She smiled at him meekly. He looked at her with distain that he couldn't hide. He could hardly believe someone so unobservant and clumsy could be such an efficient Auror. She flopped down in the same chair she had sat in before and looked at him expectantly.

With a heavy sigh, Severus made his way gracefully by the cauldron and sat down across from her. "What do you want this time?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "I told you I was going to come again."

Severus noticed that her hair was a lighter brown than it had been. "I was trying to repress the memory."

Tonks laughed, trying to find humor in his heartless words. "Too bad. Now, what are you up to?" She gestured toward the cauldron in the middle of the floor.

"If you must know—"

"I must," she cut him off.

He raised his eyebrows. "If you must know, I was getting ready to brew a pain relief potion."

"You're in pain?" She actually looked concerned for him.

"No, I used all mine last night on a headache and I was making some to replace it. I like to have some on hand constantly."

She nodded. "That's smart!"

He didn't respond. She screwed her face up as she tried to think then said, "I'm horrible at potions. I know you're good, maybe you could help me some time with some of the more important ones."

"As an Auror aren't you supposed to be well-versed in potion-making?" His interest was piqued.

"Oh I am well-versed. I know how to make them. I'm just not very good at it." He must have been giving her an unbelieving look because she continued to embellish on her answer. "I know all the ingredients, how and when to add them, I'm just rubbish at paying attention to time, setting, and other specifics."

"But you can make them?"

"Certainly. When I have to that is." She grinned at him like she had said something clever.

"Right," he said dismissively. She didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't dare ask her to expand on her answer any further.

She nodded. Jumping to her feet, she walked over to the cauldron, being careful to watch where she was walking. She knelt and peered inside. "I see some nutmeg."

He nodded. "Nutmeg is an essential ingredient. An Auror should know that."

She sighed. "Of course I do. And I can recognize it too!" Her sarcasm almost made him smile.

"I see that." He watched her as she looked in the cauldron, as if she was trying to figure out if he had been telling the truth about what he had been making.

She jumped back to her feet and bounced to her seat again. "Are you heading back to Hogwarts?"

"In a day or so," Severus told her.

She frowned.

"What?" he asked with annoyance.

"I'll just miss you when you go back to Hogwarts," she told him honestly.

He chuckled. "You've only seen me twice since the war. You won't miss me. You'll hardly remember me. You don't know me." He was adamant in his words, but she didn't look as though she was buying it.

"Actually, no. I do know you, and I definitely will remember you." Her voice was just as strong as his and she sounded as though she was just as confident in what she said as he had been in what he said.

"You may think you know me," he allowed in a cautious voice.

She rolled her eyes.

Severus noticed the Daily Prophet sitting on the table beside her and remembered an article he had read in it that morning. "Your werewolf is getting married."

Tonks visibly stiffened. "He's not my werewolf."

"Well, he's getting married regardless of whoever or whatever he is," he said conversationally.

"I may have heard that… somewhere," she said softly.

"It was in the Daily Prophet."

She snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm sure he wants everyone to know he's tying the knot with a witch."

"By personality or heritage?" Severus asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Tonks grinned. "Both."

He allowed himself to smile at her. "I'm sure. Who else would have him?"

Her smile fell from face immediately. He knew he had just had a mistake at saying that, but he didn't know how grave.

"I would have," she whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

Severus shook his head. "You would have changed your mind eventually."

"I'm not fickle!" Tonks declared.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied that." She scowled.

"It wasn't my intention," he admitted unapologetically.

"Well, you did anyway."

"Back to the werewolf, who is this woman?"

Tonks shrugged. "Some woman from the Ministry. I've never heard of her, let alone met her. She wasn't in the Order either." She said the last bit like it was a massive strike against the woman.

"I wasn't part of the Order," Severus pointed out evenly.

"You were in the Order. Sure, you were a spy much of the time and your loyalties were divided, as they had to be, but you were part of the Order. I know you were – I was there with you."

He shook his head. "No, I acted as though I was in the Order."

"You were a spy, Severus, but you were in the Order. End of discussion." She looked quite determined for her word to be the last word, and he was inclined to let her. "Dumbledore believed you."

"And look where believing in me got Dumbledore?" he retorted in a self-loathing voice.

Tonks frowned at him. Her eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow and pity for him. He looked away from her quickly, hating that look in her eyes and disliking more that he had caused it.

"Severus," she whispered in a voice full of emotion.

Looking back at her, he said sharply, "Don't."

She looked taken back briefly. "Don't what?"

"Don't feel sorry for me." His voice was cold and hard.

She sighed and her mouth turned upward into a small, soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes still portrayed her true feelings of grief and sadness. She was kind-hearted, and Severus doubted if she could stop herself from feeling sorry for him if she had wanted to.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel sorry for you," she tried.

He didn't believe her, but for the sake of their discussion he gave in. "Don't apologize either."

She pressed her lips together, as if trying to suppress something she wanted to say. "Dumbledore believe in you to his death—"

"By my wand," Severus interjected bitterly.

"—He didn't doubt you for a moment. He knew your loyalty to him would lead to his death, but he allowed it. He gave you permission… He wanted you to kill him. For those reasons, no one – not even you – can hold his murder over your head." She said her spiel as if she actually believed what she said. He didn't agree, so he merely looked back at her with a blank stare. "Severus, you couldn't stop yourself. You might as well been under the Imperius curse."

"Tonks, that's not true," he contradicted her. He felt as if her name was wrong coming out from his mouth, but she didn't react.

"It is! It was your death or his. He wanted to die; you didn't want to die. It's a no-brainer." The look he gave her was full of impatience and her voice was slightly high pitched from what seemed to border on hysterics.

"Not really. I would have died had he not asked me to kill him instead." He said this in a low voice, feeling weighed down from the truth and burdens he still carried from his past actions.

Tonks looked at him sadly again, her fake smile falling from her face completely. "He knew that." She stood up and slowly walked away the room to him.

He looked away and didn't move as she approached him. Kneeling in front of him, she took one of his hands in her small warm ones. "Severus, look at me." When he didn't she squeezed her hand. "Please look at me."

With a heavy sigh, Severus turned slowly to look at her. She looked into his eyes with her own that were filled with sadness, grief, and pity for him. "Severus, Dumbledore knew your loyalty lied with him. He knew you wouldn't go against his orders if they were so blatantly said to you. Nor would he remove your Unbreakable Vow. He gave you no choice. He trusted you and what you would do. You could have run, but you chose to stay like he ordered you to do. Because you are a good man."

It was clear that her words were heartfelt, and she truly believed what she said. She believed in him.

He broke the eye contact and looked towards the door. Part of him wished Tonks would just leave, but another part wished she would stay and continue to be kind to him.

She followed his eyes and sighed. The moment of tenderness was shattered. "You want me to leave?"

"No," he said in a voice that was almost inaudible.

She smiled up at him. "Good. I wasn't going to go anyway."

He scowled, wishing he had taken the opportunity to make her leave.

"I was invited, you know," she said thoughtfully as she sat back down in her chair. He was thankful for the distance again.

"You were invited where?" His voice was harsh and he didn't do anything to rectify it.

"I was invited to Remus's wedding." She watched him, waiting for his reaction.

"I wonder why he'd invite you, his ex," he said, feigning thoughtfulness and interest.

She shrugged. "He was never mine, so I don't think he even thinks of me as an ex." She was obviously forcing the smile to stay in place.

"Well, are you going to go?" he asked irritably.

"I was thinking about it. You know, to show him I don't think of him that way anymore."

"I didn't realize," he muttered out loud.

"Realize what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"That you were vindictive," he told her with a bitter smile. She was full of surprises.

"I'm not vindictive," she denied, though her grin was telling. It was wide and genuine – and full of mischief.

"You are, but I never said it was a bad thing."

She grinned wider if that were possible. "Anyway, I'm allowed to bring a guest. It is a wedding…"

"So you're allowed to bring a date," he agreed, still skeptical

"Well, naturally. But I'm thinking more of just bringing a guest," she informed him, her words chosen carefully.

"Do you want me to guess or something?"

Her eyes flashed with a momentary annoyance before being replaced with mischief. "You."

"Me what?" Severus felt confused suddenly.

"I want you to accompany me," Tonks told him with a playful grin.

It took him a moment to understand what she was asking. "You want me to be your date to the werewolf's wedding?" His voice was blank, showing no sign of acceptance or rejection to the offer.

"I want you to be my guest," she corrected him. Her grin fell and she looked at him expectantly.

"Why me?"

She shrugged. "Remus hates you, for one thing. And as a fringe benefit, I like you. You're intriguing. I think we'd have a good time." She flashed him an impish grin. "We could make fun of the other wedding guests, especially the other Order members. You know you want to…" She said in a suggestive and enticing voice.

"Yeah. I supposed I could go with you…" he said in a careful voice.

"Could or will?"

He sighed heavily. "It would be nice to crash the werewolf's wedding."

She grinned. "Brilliant!"

"When is the wedding exactly?" He could barely believe he had agreed to go as her date to the wedding. Well, actually it was as a guest, but the meaning was the same and both of them knew it.

"Next Tuesday," she told him. She made a face. "It's at the garden in Diagon Alley."

"You don't like the Diagon Alley gardens?"

"It's not that. It's just tacky, you know. Everyone gets married there – it's public, relatively beautiful and large."

Severus repressed a smile. She definitely surprised him with some of her opinions. He never would have guessed she had such a strong opinion of a place for weddings while they were in the Order together. "Well, those are normal qualities to look for in a place to host a wedding…"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's a 10 in the morning. The reception is at the Leaky Cauldron—" There was oblivious distain in her voice at that choice as well. "—at 11. We should make an appearance there, too." She grinned. "Better targets there."

He nodded. "Will you be mad if I choose to wear black dress robes there?"

Her grinned widen. "Oh no! I'll be wearing black dress robes as well."

He couldn't help, but laugh. "Grieving are you?"

"The poor woman saddled with him, and the poor witch he's saddled with. Mourning isn't the correct term." She grinned mischievously at him.

"I'll meet you outside the Diagon Alley gardens at 9:30 then…" he said in a way he hoped put an end to the topic.

"Actually, can we meet at the gate to Diagon Alley, so we arrive to the wedding together?" She looked at him uncertainly.

He nodded slowly. "Of course."

She smiled, pleased that he had agreed. Her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall and she sighed. "I have to go. I have to work tonight." She seemed sad that she had to leave him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might feel the same way.

He nodded again. "Okay. Goodbye." He didn't move to walk her out, and she didn't move from her seat for a moment. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and walked alone to the door. "Tonks…"

She turned back to look at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Thank you for stopping by." The words came out softly, surprising even him.

She smiled at him shyly. "No problem. I'll see you Tuesday. If not before," she added. She slid out the door.

Severus hadn't moved to accompany Tonks to the door, because he suddenly felt unsure of himself. He had the suddenly and nearly irresistible urge to touch her, to kiss her perhaps. She was full of such complexities and surprises that she intrigued him. Her bubbly nature was genuine, but she had a genuine vindictive and human streak underneath it. She was kind, gentle, warm, and she kept coming back.

That surprised him most of all. The fact that Tonks kept seeking him out was almost more shocking than the fact she wasn't as straightforward as he had thought during their time with the Order together.

As if with a sudden realization, he remembered that he had agreed to accompany her to Remus's wedding, where he wasn't invited and wasn't wanted. He smiled to himself.


	4. A Wedding and an Unvited Guest

**Chapter 4: A Wedding and an Uninvited Guest**

When Severus arrived at Diagon Alley on Tuesday for the wedding, he was surprised by the uproar the event seemed to be causing. With many witch and wizards scurrying around the street donned dress robes the mood was hurried but light.

i A wedding changes nothing but for the bride and groom, /i he thought cynically as he watched a pair of witches rushing through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't know who they were, but it was obvious they were one of the hundreds of guests that were attending the wedding.

"Do you want a drink, Snape?" Tom the bartender asked in a voice full of dislike.

Flashing a dark look in his direction, he shook his head. "No."

"If you're not buying something, leave." Tom never asked patrons to leave his establishment, so the occasion was for Severus and Severus alone.

i At least I don't have to wonder what I did to deserve such reverence, /i Severus thought bitterly as he left the pub and walked out onto Diagon Alley to wait for Tonks.

The wedding was obviously a public affair. He couldn't see a witch or wizard who wasn't dressed in dress robes besides the occasional storekeeper. He shook his head. The man was a werewolf, yet he seemed to be respected in society more than many other people who were not received.

"Wotcher, Severus!" He was shocked to realize that her voice was familiar to him. In the middle of the racket of the street, he could hear her upbeat greeting and without turning, knew exactly who it was. Though he knew it could be because she was the only one talking to him in the public.

Without turning to look at her, he said, "Hello, Nymphadora. Shall we go into the garden then?"

Tonks didn't hide the distain from her voice. "We have half an hour, do we have to go to the garden right now?"

"Are you avoiding it?"

"No. I just don't want to be there longer than I have to – don't you feel the same way?" Her question was honest, as well as the annoyance in her voice.

"Yes. Would you like to get a drink?" Severus looked over at her for a brief moment to see her reaction.

She grinned. "Sure. The Leaky Cauldron?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "I don't think Tom wants me in there."

"Oh?" They strolled down the street for a moment before she continued. "Just as well. There's a small restaurant near the end up there, where it turns into Knockturn Alley. How about there?"

He nodded. "Alright."

They walked in silence the way down the restaurant. He hadn't been there before; it had opened after Voldemort's fall and he didn't come to Diagon Alley often now. He wondered vaguely who owned it.

The restaurant was small and intimate. The moment he entered, Severus felt uncomfortable. In the middle of each table there was a candle and a vase of flowers, varying from roses to lilies. Soft, classical music played in the background to aide in the romantic atmosphere.

"Here?" he blurted out with dislike.

Tonks laughed lightly beside him. "Their butterbeer is as good as the ones at the Three Broomsticks."

He sighed heavily, but followed her to a nearby table reluctantly. A young woman came over immediately. She was pretty with blond hair flowing down her back and a nice smile. "What can I get you two?"

With a quick glance at Severus, who nodded swiftly, Tonks ordered two butterbeers. The overflowing mugs came to the table within a minute and the pair was left in silence. The air of romance made it hard for him to think of something to say to her in his uneasiness, and she just stared into her butterbeer like she, too, was having trouble with a subject of discussion.

The minutes ticked by in a slow agonizing pace. Couples went in and out of the restaurant, most like the rest of the street dressed in dress robes.

"I think the whole wizarding society is going to attend the wedding," Tonks blurted out into the painful silence.

The pair looked at each other for a moment in silence. "I agree," Severus responded with displeasure evident in his voice.

"It's rubbish, you know. It's just a wedding. It should be an intimate affair and instead it's completely public." She shook her head in annoyance. He noticed, for the first time since they met about half an hour earlier that her hair was still brown. He wondered if her hair was affected so blatantly by her mood and what she was feeling.

He smiled bitterly. "I would agree if I felt marriage was even something that should be done."

She raised her eyebrows with interest. "Oh? You don't believe in marriage?"

"I don't think marriage is something that can be believed in or not, but no, I don't agree with marriage." He kept his voice even.

"Well, I do. Think that marriage is good," she added her explanation. "I think marriage can be a great thing as long as the two people truly love each other."

"It's a woman's ideal. I wouldn't say expect anything else," he told her.

She snorted. "A woman's ideal? Please."

"What? You don't think a woman is the one wants marriage in the first place?"

"Well men are the ones that propose. So men have to want marriage. At least most men – normal men," she added giving him a look that told him he didn't fall into that category.

He shrugged. "I guess I'm not normal then."

"You don't need me to tell you that," she retorted acidly.

He smirked bitterly. "That's true."

"Come on, we should go to the garden now," Tonks said standing up.

Severus followed her out of the restaurant in silence, completely aware of the other customers watching them leave. The walk to the garden was short, and neither talked along the way. The silence was melancholy, but not uncomfortable. It was relaxed. He was surprised that she was still comfortable with him enough for the quiet.

The wedding was a public affair. The garden was decorated lavishly with pink and white flowers for the ceremony with the white chairs. Severus found the white overdone and very nearly blinding. He and Tonks, in their black dress robes stood out. He smiled at the idea that the werewolf would not miss him crashing the wedding nor could the werewolf be mistaken at the color of Tonks' robes' sentiment. He felt a sick pleasure knowing the werewolf would know as well.

Tonks whispered rude comments during the entire ceremony to Severus as if trying to muddle through without showing her broken feelings by mocking the other guests. She threw in a comment about the bride or groom on occasion, but the ones toward the werewolf were not as vicious as the ones toward the witch or the other guests.

"I guess they couldn't get married at night in fear of it being a full moon," he whispered purposely to her near the end. He watched her out of the corner of his eye more than he watched the display at the front of the garden.

She frowned, unhappy by his comment. "He knows when it's going to be a full moon and when it's not. And anyway, you know full well about the Wolfsbane Potion."

He repressed his smile at her reaction. She was clearly still in love with the werewolf, or at least friends with him, despite her desire to make her opinion known to be otherwise by wearing black as well as inviting him to be her guest.

"The Wolfsbane Potion won't stop him from turning; it just allows him to keep his sanity."

She didn't respond. She stared straight ahead, though her eyes not focusing on the scene before her.

The ceremony ended, and the wedding guests migrated to the Leaky Cauldron for the reception. Severus felt a strange sense of pleasure knowing that Tom wouldn't throw him out of his pub now that he was part of the wedding party.

Tonks insisted on dancing with him twice before she left him alone to mingle with the other guests. For the short moments that he held her in his arms, he felt strange. He couldn't say he hated the feel of her small, curvy frame in his arms or her womanly scent that he couldn't ignore when they were so close. He wished he could say honestly that he was repulsed by the experience, but he wasn't.

She fluttered around the bar talking to almost everyone. Her smile was light and authentic and her occasional laughter filled the room. He watched her from afar, not wanting to interfere her socializing but not having much else to do.

He was surprised when the groom pulled her in the hallway outside the main dining room. Tonks didn't resist, but she didn't look happy to go either. Deftly, Severus followed the pair.

"Thanks for coming," Remus said. He was smiling at Tonks, but Severus couldn't see her facial expression. She was angled away from him and Remus was just in his line of vision but Severus was out of his.

"I was invited, it would have been rude of me not to show," her voice said pleasantly. There was a distinct edge to it, though, hinting at her not wanting to actually attend.

"I suppose so. You brought Snape though," he said the name with loathing.

i At least the feeling is mutual, /i Severus thought with hatred.

"I did. The invitation said I could bring a guest…"

"Well, it said you could bring a date."

"A date, a guest – what's the difference?"

"A date normally means the relationship goes beyond friendship."

"Good thing he's only my guest then, isn't it?" The tone of her voice made Severus think that she was baiting him rather than trying to carry on a friendly conversation.

"Are you sure he thinks he's only a guest and not your date?" Remus's eyes narrowed as he questioned Severus's intentions or her intentions by being here with Snape.

She shrugged. "Yes. He knows he's only a guest to me. Would it bother you if he was my date?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Severus could tell she was trying to get a certain reaction out of him.

Remus seemed surprised by the question, though it seemed like an obvious question to Severus to come next. "No. No! Of course not. I couldn't care less about who you date."

"That's good to hear…" She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sure it is…"

It seemed the pair had reached a stalemate. The silence was echoing to Severus from his standpoint a few feet away.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Tonks' voice sounded impatient and annoyed suddenly as she broke the impasse.

"I wanted to ask why you were wearing black," Remus admitted. His voice was low, as if he was embarrassed by the admission.

"Why wouldn't I?" Severus could practically see the impish grin that was on her face.

Remus just stared at her in silence. "He's obviously not been good for you."

She snorted. "What?"

"Snape has obviously not been good for you," Remus repeated his mutter in a stronger voice.

"Right. Spending a few nights in his presence has ruined me! How could I have not realized it before?" Her sarcastic retort made Severus smirk.

"Tonks, I'm serious. You didn't used to be this way. Wearing black to a wedding? I can see it for him, but you? How could you let him influence you that way?"

She laughed. "Actually, wearing black was my idea."

"But why?"

"Why not? The poor witch is now saddled with you, and you are stuck with her. It's a sad situation."

Remus chuckled, but then his face straightened immediately in seriousness. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He reached out and tried to take one of the woman's hands but she pulled it out of reach.

"Please, don't even start that. This is not about you. Well, not in that way. I'm a big girl, I can handle being dumped."

"Can you? This is how you handle it? Wearing black and hanging around with a murderer?"

"Newsflash, Remus, must of us are murderers now! What makes him different?" She seemed angry.

"Well, he killed the only person that believed in him and in cold blood."

"Oh come on! We all know Dumbledore told him to. Practically forced him to! He couldn't not murder him, and he mourned Dumbledore's death just as much as we did – probably more! Get over your grudge from your schooldays and act like an adult!"

"Why are you defending him? You don't even know him!" Remus yelled. As if realizing the raised voices might draw attention to the pair, he cleared his throat.

"I do know him," Tonks hissed. "You don't."

"The man barely lives in this world—"

"Only because the people who are close-minded like you and won't accept the truth!"

"Excuse me? What truth? He's a murderer. No matter what he does now, he can't change the fact he's a murderer."

"I am a murderer, Remus. You know that. The whole bloody Order are murderers! Including you."

"The murder that was committed in the name of war is different than the murder committed in the name of revenge."

"Oh he killed Dumbledore for revenge? That's funny. I thought he killed Dumbledore because of Dumbledore's refusal to remove the Unbreakable Vow. I guess I'm wrong… I mean you would know so much more than I! It's always been that way, hasn't it?" Sarcasm fell from her words.

"Tonks, you know that's not true. You're obviously blinded by his—his—Merlin, what do you see in him?" Remus seemed both angry and confused at the same time.

"What do I see in him? Well, for one thing, he's at least honest. With me, with himself. He doesn't act like he loves me – I know where he stands. And he's not running off with another witch after he tells me he loves me. Not to mention how interesting he is with his views of the world. He doesn't see the world in a rose color, and that's refreshing."

"Tonks," Remus said, his voice softer and his demeanor somewhat folded, "I'm sorry. I did love you, I swear, but after the war… everything just changed. Including my feelings for you and I'm sorry I hurt you. But that doesn't mean you can run around with a murderer! He's not good for you; he's not good enough for you."

Tonks shook her head and snorted. "Spare me. The war didn't change you enough that suddenly you wouldn't love me if you had loved me as you said you did. You never loved me. Don't insult me by trying to make me believe otherwise."

Severus watched as the werewolf reached for her again. She jerked out of his path, and Severus could just see the glare on her face. "Don't you touch me," she hissed in a volume that was almost inaudible.

"Tonks, I did love you. I just… don't anymore," he added sadly. Remus looked like his words were genuine and for some reason that angered Severus more than if he had just come out and say he had never loved the woman. At least then he would be giving Tonks what she seemed to be looking for.

Tonks began to turn to walk away when Remus reached out again. "I don't want to leave on bad terms."

She pulled her arm out from under his hand. "Don't touch me. And we already left on bad terms, so this doesn't change a thing. It's that simple. Now if you'll excuse me, you should be getting back to your wedding guests and new wife and I should be finding my date – I mean the guest that accompanied me. I really wouldn't want to monopolize your time."

"Tonks… wait…"

She didn't even turn as she walked away. Severus stepped farther into the shadows as she walked by. Her words in his defense echoed in his mind as he watched Remus gather himself and follow Tonks back into the dining area of the pub.


	5. Stealing Glances

**Chapter Five: Stealing Glances**

Severus waited a few minutes before following the pair back out into the reception. Tonks was speaking animatedly to Hermione Granger, a former student of his and an Order member. He noticed that her face was alight with happiness and interest, seeming unaffected by her conversation with Lupin. Suddenly, she glanced up and smiled at him. Before he could turn away, she was waving him over.

Sighing heavily, he walked over to join the pair. Hermione's smile was tight when she greeted him. Her browns eyes showed her dislike, yet she didn't allow it to seep into her tone. "Hello Professor Snape."

"Hello Miss Granger," he returned her salutation.

"Tonks," he nodded.

Tonks grinned at him, unperturbed by his cold hello.

Obviously seeing an out, Hermione said, "I need a word with Professor McGonagall." She quickly left the duo alone.

"So, Severus, having a good time?" Tonks asked him. She looked at him curiously.

He snorted in response. "Not really."

"Not your normal crowd, huh?"

"I don't have a crowd."

"Oh, sorry," she said unapologetically. "You're back at Hogwarts, aren't you?"

"As of last Tuesday," he informed her, sighing.

"Minerva let you have the day off?"

"Yes."

The music grew suddenly louder as conversion stopped. Tonks looked around herself in confusion; Severus looked around quickly, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. The groom and bride walked slowly out into the middle of the dance floor, all eyes on them.

"Their first dance," Tonks whispered. She seemed unhappy.

Severus watched with the other guests as the couple danced, stealing glances at Tonks once in awhile. She was frowning deeply and watching the scene with a look of disgust mixed with disappointment. He knew why she had such a bad response to the scene, despite having told off the man a few moments before. Deep down, she wasn't over him.

Once the music died down again to a reasonable level, the talking and mingling started up again and other couples went out onto the dance floor.

"Disgusting," Severus whispered suddenly.

Tonks looked over at him in surprise. "What is?"

"They have to be the center of attention. Isn't the wedding enough?"

"Not for them." She shrugged then sighed heavily.

"Do you think I significantly crashed their wedding?"

Tonks turned to him fully and grinned. "Trust me you made a difference; he definitely noticed your presence."

"Then my job is done," he said sarcastically.

She laughed darkly. "Where are you headed after the wedding?"

"Back to Hogwarts, of course."

"Want to grab a bite to eat?"

He shook his head. "No thank you. I just want to go back."

She smiled understandingly. "Of course, of course." Her eyes gave away the fact that she felt embarrassed by her brazen question and his swift denial. She seemed almost hurt. "I'll talk to you later this week."

He eyed her carefully before bidding his farewell. "Until next summer."

She grinned impishly. "You'll see me before that. You can count on it."

"Is that a threat?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, no, just a promise." Before he could reply again, Neville Longbottom grabbed Tonks arm and pulled her toward a large group that had gathered. "Bye," she mouthed to him, waving to him.

Shaking his head, Severus left the reception without wishing Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin best wishes.

---

Severus returned to Hogsmeade Village a mere moment after exiting the Leaky Cauldron. He decided to walk back to Hogwarts Castle.

The walk gave him time to think about the day, not that he particularly wanted to.

i "I am a murderer, Remus," Tonks had told Lupin. /i 

Severus hadn't known until she confessed to the werewolf that she had murdered someone. He had merely assumed she had been the perfect Order member and gotten away with her life without taking someone else's. The Order had lived by the ideals to only take a life if they saw no other way, if they had to save themselves; the Death Eaters can relish in taking lives, both of innocents and of their enemies. He had obviously not been around the Order headquarters when she had committed her act.

The look in her eyes when she had admitted the fact she was a murderer to Lupin had been cold, like she was having a hard time accepting it herself. Remus hadn't reacted and by his indifferent and emotionless expression he knew of the circumstances in which she had taken a life.

i Who did she kill? /i Severus wondered to himself. i Whose life did she take that still haunts from the afterlife? /i 

The castle was unusually quiet for a Saturday night. It wasn't late; curfew was still half an hour away. As he walked back to his quarters in the dungeons, near his classroom, he only saw three students walking around the school. i Where is everyone? /i he wondered bitterly, knowing that the students should be more active tonight with the Headmistress being away.

The Bloody Baron stopped in front of him abruptly. "Hello Professor Snape."

"Hello," he said dismissively, moving to go past him.

"Where were you today?" the ghost pressed, his tone gruff and disinterested.

"Out." With his one word answer, Severus walked through the ghost rudely and into his quarters. He had every intention of going to bed, but then he decided to grade some essays that he had assigned the first week.

Settling himself behind his desk in his office, he graded the essays, cringing at the answers. "Idiots," he muttered when he gave the first four essays a failing grade.

After an hour, there was a soft knock on the door. He looked up in surprise, thinking he might have misheard. A moment later there was a second knock. "Come in," he called, looking back down to the essays before the person opened the door.

The person walked in cautiously, pushing the door shut behind themself. "Severus?" It was a female voice.

He stole a look upward without turning his head and saw that it was Nymphdora Tonks. He continued to read the poorly written essay of a third year. "What?"

"Did I offend you at the wedding?" Her voice was timid, not like the girl he had spent hours with talking to. She seemed unsure of herself, and perhaps of his answer.

Looking up he noticed her brown eyes were boring into him. "No."

Sighing with relief, she said, "Good. I was afraid I had... what with you leaving so suddenly."

"You were busy. No one else wanted me there." He shrugged, turning back to the essays, thinking the conversation was over. It dawned on him a moment later that she was in office. She had traveled to Hogwarts to see him. He looked up in surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him despite his angry question. "I wanted to make sure you weren't offended or mad."

"What do you care what I feel?" he retorted, annoyed with her mere presence.

"Oh," she seemed taken back at first, but quickly recovered. "I don't. I just wanted to make sure you weren't being a baby and sulking."

He smirked at her. "Oh, trust me, I'm not."

"Good." She glanced around herself slowly, uncomfortable. "Nice office."

He laughed humorlessly.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"It's not a nice office."

"You're right. I was just trying to be polite," she told him, sitting down in the only other chair in the room.

"Are you staying?" he questioned her, his voice dripping with irritation.

"Yes. Do you mind? Not that you have a choice…" Tonks said, a soft smile playing on her lips. She was baiting him again.

"I do mind."

"You have no choice." She shrugged. The mischievous glint was back in her eyes, telling him she had something in mind that might not be nice.

Severus sighed heavily. "What do you want really?"

She tilted her head as she talked now, her voice laced with curiosity. "What makes you think I didn't come just to make sure you weren't offended or mad?"

"That's no reason for anyone -- even you, who apparently has little else to do but to keep bothering me -- to come all the way to Hogwarts in the late evening hours," he told her as matter-of-factly.

She perked up defensively. "I have more to do than you."

He raised his eyebrows at her retort. "Oh is that so?"

"It is. However I just came to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine. Shouldn't that mean you should rid me of your presence now?" He turned back to the stack of essays in front of him.

"No."

"So you have some other agenda to be here?"

"Maybe..."

He sighed heavily, feeling annoyed with her vague answers. "Then out with it!"

An awkward silence fell over the pair as he continued to pretend to grade the essays and she seemed to be mulling over her true agenda and whether or not to share the information with him at all.

"Why did you come back to Hogwarts?" she suddenly asked, breaking the stillness.

He glanced up, surprised by her inquiry. "What does it matter?"

She was obviously uncomfortable, squirming slightly in her seat under his intense stare. "I was just wondering. Wouldn't it be easier to find another profession?"

"When have you known me to do what is easy? I like teaching, so I teach. It's the simple."

Sighing she insisted, "Well, I heard you get hate mail?"

"I do, but it doesn't bother me."

"How can it not?"

He looked up at her; her stare was unflinching as she returned the look. "It's their close-minded ways that lead them to send me the letters, the Howlers, the death threats. I don't let someone else, even hateful witches and wizards, run my life and make my decisions for me."

Leaning back in her chair, Tonks smiled at him. "You're smarter than they give you credit for."

"Oh?"

"Mostly, you're just too stubborn for your own good."

He chuckled softly.

"You're too stubborn to back down from your job when you know you should..."

"Are you done?" Part of him wanted her to leave; another part just wanted to know why she was here since he didn't believe she had just came for his company.

"I'm not leaving yet." She leaned back in her chair and grinned at him as if she saying that she was just getting more comfortable.

He sighed.

"You don't get many visitors, do you?"

"Not particularly. Nor do I want any visitors," he added.

He tried to concentrate on the essays, but found himself stealing glances at the woman watching him from across the desk. She seemed content to watch him in silence. A soft smile was on her lips and her brown eyes were clear with interest as she observed him.

"Anything else?" he asked after a long moment, unable to bear the silence or her eyes boring into him any longer.

"Yes." She didn't continue her answer. The impish smile and light in her eyes told Severus that she was merely trying to manipulate him, make him have to work for the conversation and show interest.

He finished his stack of essays and set them aside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my quarters."

Tonks jumped to her feet before he stood up and announced, "I'll come with you."

He laughed loudly. "I don't think so."

"Why not? You don't want me to see inside your quarters? Afraid you actually make want me in there one day?" Her words were mocking, with little meaning behind them, but to annoy him.

He shook his head in disbelieving impatience. "I think you should go now."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You can stay in here and I'll go to my quarters. Don't touch anything." He walked out of his office, leaving her behind and alone, but turned around before he reached his room, a question tugging at the back of his mind. He walked back to his office to find her sitting down in the chair again, looking slightly upset. "Who did you kill?"

Tonks jumped at the sound of his voice behind her. Swinging around to face him, she asked, "What did you say?"

"Who did you kill?" he repeated his question calmly.

An expression of stark fear, embarrassment, and horror crossed her face. "I have to go." She then jumped to her feet, and ran by him and out of the room.

i What is she afraid of? /i he wondered, i Her past? /i 


	6. The Last Time

**Chapter Six: The Last Time**

Severus didn't reply to any of Tonks's various letters, but the owl post never missed a day, dropping letter after letter on his desk. He sighed as a brown owl swooped down and dropped another one on his desk before taking off again. The animals no longer waited for his replies, but took off the moment their errand was complete. He was thankful that she had the decency to at least to make sure the letters came to him in his office instead of the Great Hall with the rest of the owl post at Hogwarts.

Sighing he grabbed the letter and was tempted to throw it into the fire without opening it, but hesitated. The letters were always filled with ramblings of her life, nothing too important yet nothing that particularly interested him either. But she never missed a day, making sure she kept in constant contact with him like she was afraid he'd forget her. He opened the letter and read it quickly:

i _Dear Severus,_

_  
Hello! How are you doing? I haven't heard from you since the evening of the wedding, so please contact me._

_Work is hectic. Years later we are still trying to round up the last of the Death Eaters. I'm actually in the middle of a case right now about a former Death Eater. Well, at least we think he's a former Death Eater, but we have no substantial proof to the allegations yet._

_The office is hectic, of course, since it's never boring at the Ministry. There's always a new crime to add to the never-ending list._

_I'd best be going. Please respond._

_Thank you,_

_Tonks /i _

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, getting more comfort. He wondered which Death Eater she was investigating. He knew of several that were still unidentified, and many that would never be punished for their crimes since they had flown so low under the radar during the war.

With a sigh, Severus pushed aside the thought of the free Death Eaters and tried to concentrate on his lesson plan for the third years.

After a month of not receiving replies to her numerous letters, Tonks showed up in his dungeon office one night. "Wotcher, Severus," she greeted with a grin. Her hair was bright pink once again, he noted right away.

"Hello. What do you want?" he asked curtly as he began grading essays that were sitting on his desk.

Instead of answering him, she walked into the room and sat heavily down on the chair across from the desk. "Why haven't you been replying to my letters?"

He didn't bother to look up. "Why would I?"

"Because it's polite," she shot back, crossing her arms around her chest. "Not that I expect you to be polite."

"Are you done?"

She groaned loudly. "Can't you even pretend to be polite? To like me?"

He glanced up, confused. "Who said I didn't?"

Surprised she hesitated before saying, "No one. You're just not… very nice."

Turning his attention back down to his task, he said, "To anyone. Trust me, Tonks, you're no one special."

"Ha ha," she laughed without humor. "What are you doing?"

He sighed, uninterested in small talk. "Grading essays."

"That sounds… interesting… Well, no, it actually sounds rather boring to be honest."

He looked back up at her, a smile tugging at his mouth. "They aren't interesting. Your job, on the other hand…"

"Are you fishing for information, Severus?" Tonks said with a grin.

"No."

"Oh. Well, I can't tell you anything anyway. It's classified."

"And I'm sure that makes you feel important."

She laughed.

He looked up at her, surprised. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, of course." Her patent grin was in place.

"Right." He felt her eyes boring into him when he turned his attention back onto the essays and an awkward silence fell over the room. After a moment, he said, "You can go now."

"I'm not done."

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"To see you… I guess. Merlin, do I have to have an alternative motive to come see you?" she asked, seeming slightly outraged.

"Yes."

"Well I don't! I just… You're my friend, damn it; I can visit you if I want to!"

"Shouldn't you need my permission for that?"

"No, of course not. I just can," she shot back angrily.

He looked back at her again, shocked by her adamant respond. "Why are you getting upset?"

"Because you're so… so damn infuriating!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes. "You would."

He raised his eyebrows, but wasn't detoured by her comeback. "I do."

She sighed and fidgeted in her seat, looking around his office. "Do you really like it down here? All alone?"

"I like my office. And as for the alone part… Well, there's nothing to complain about there. I'm not fond of people very much if you haven't noticed."

Giving him an incredulous look she asked, "Why do you have to be so odd, Severus?"

"What?"

"You seem to try to be odd and alone. What the hell are you afraid of? Actual friends or companionship?" she asked, her questions slightly probing as she tried to understand him or just tried to annoy him.

"I'm not trying to be anything whether it be odd or alone or otherwise. I just am. And I'm not afraid of companionship. I just tend to avoid it as much as I can. It's not something I trust readily," he said, leaning back in his chair again to look at her fully.

"Yes, you are, but you're worse than that: You're in denial," she accused. Her eyes met his unflinchingly.

"I'm not in denial. And anyway, what about you? You're running from the past as fast as you can yet denying the past as well," Snape asked her, throwing her own accusations back at her. "Who did you kill?" Snape surged on, hoping to catch her off guard.

Her reaction was instantaneous. Her face turned somber, her anger fading completely to be replaced by terror. Fear crossed her face suddenly and she sat unusually still.

Quickly, she jumped to her feet and stumbled toward the door instead of answering. She was unsteady as she leaned against the doorframe and looked back at Severus. "Write me back next time, okay?" Not waiting for a response, she hurried out of the office. Her loud footsteps pounding up the stairs as she ran and Severus sat in an uncomfortable silence.

---

Severus had trouble getting any of her visits out of his head. She was so complex. One moment she was happy and enthusiast, trying to engage him in a light-hearted conversation, and the next moment she was angry and accusing… And then the final change -- the change that intrigued him the most -- she was terrified. It was more than regular fear; it was as if she was afraid of not only her past, but of herself.

But she clearly wasn't afraid of him, he who was a proven murderer, spy, and traitor. She was offering her friendship to him and pressuring him, no, forcing him to accept it. He was tempted to accept it more eagerly, but kept her at a safe distance, waiting for him.

Tonks stopped by Hogwarts to see him once a month and continued her daily letters, closing each letter with a request for a reply. He indulged her occasionally with a quick note in reply once a week or so. He hated encouraging her, but knew she wouldn't stop and her visit would only increase if he ignored her completely. Her persistence intrigued him.

Once, she met him at Hogsmeade Village during the school's first trip. Insisting of spending the day with him in the Hogsmeade, she walked down the streets with him and had lunch with him at The Three Broomsticks. It was a quiet afternoon, and Severus found himself enjoying her company.

The pair received looks from the other patrons in the shops as they were seen together. While they were in Dervish and Banges, Tonks slipped her hand in his. He pulled his hand away at first, but noticed how soft and warm her hand actually was. She didn't look at him as she grabbed his hand again, tighter this time and tightened her fingers when he tried to pull away.

"You're stubborn," he muttered unhappily next to her.

"Yes, I am, so stop fighting me," she murmured, not looking at him.

He sighed and let her hold his hand. It seemed harmless, and he admitted only to himself the feeling of her hand in his wasn't entirely unwelcome.

The day after the trip to Hogsmeade, the daily letters stopped abruptly. In her last letter she had made no mention of not writing him anymore; she was actually upbeat in her letter, gushing about the new wand she had bought herself after her old wand snapped in two (she left out the details how that happened, but he was sure it had something to do with her being clumsy and falling down or something similar.).

He found himself waiting for her letters to show up, despite his claim for not wanting their corresponding in the first place.

"Where the hell is she?!"

The yell jarred Severus from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw an irate Remus Lupin standing at his door.

"Excuse me?" Severus inquired angrily.

"Where the hell is she?" he repeated angrily.

"Who are you talking about?" Severus yelled back. He did not like this werewolf showing up at his office and demanding anything from him. He didn't know who he was talking about but he didn't like it at all.

"Tonks! Where the hell is she?" Lupin stormed into the room uninvited and stopped short of the desk, glaring down at Severus.

"I have no idea where she is! Why did you come here looking for her?" Severus asked, angry by what the other man's accusations might be.

"You were seen with her a few days ago. Right before she went missing," Lupin exclaimed, his voice lower yet still angry.

"That doesn't mean I know where she is now," Severus retorted, returning the glare.

"You were the last one she was seen with. For Merlin's sake, you were… you were--"

"We were what?" he interjected, fury burning within him with the accusation that was clearing on Lupin's lips.

"We were holding hands and… God, from what I hear, it seemed she was having a grand time with you!"

"What?" Severus asked, surprised by his words. He had thought he was about to accuse him of hurting her, not of her having a good time in his company.

"She went missing that night. No one has seen her since! What have you done with her?!" he fumed again, slamming his hands down on the desk.

"For one thing, I do not know where she is. For another, get your hands off my desk. And lastly, get the hell out of my office!" Severus demanded from behind his desk.

With one last glare in Severus' direction, Lupin turned to leave. He hesitated at the door, stopping and turning back. "If you've hurt her, I swear to God…"

"Don't threaten me. I didn't do anything to her, and I'd never hurt her unlike some people. Now get out of my office and go home to your wife!"

Furious, Lupin left the office without another word.

"Bastard," Severus muttered. He tried to concentrate on the assignments he needed to grade, but his mind kept wandering to Tonks.

She was missing and apparently, there were no leads at all to finding her. She had been missing for a few days in fact, and this was the very first time he heard of her disappearance. He wondered how many people thought that he had something to do with her vanishing act, like Lupin, just because he was seen with her at Hogsmeade.

His mind drifted for a moment to the last thing she did before she left him the last time.

Tonks had leaned up and brushed her lips over his and when he only stared at her with shock especially when he had the urge to lengthen and deepen the kiss and tried to work up an expression of disgust, she had grinned at him. "Goodbye, Severus," she had whispered.

The words echoed around the dungeon and for a fleeting moment, Severus thought he could feel her lips brush over his once again.

"Damn it," he muttered standing up and heading to the Headmistress's office, "I have to find her."


	7. And It Begins

"You want time off?" Minerva McGonagall repeated back, surprise etched on her face.

"Yes. Just a few days. Perhaps Friday and then the weekend. I should be back Monday," Severus rushed on. He knew that asking for time off was unexpected, but he knew what he had to do. He was determined to find her.

"Well, I'm not sure I can allow that—" the headmistress started.

"I'm only asking for a few days. Have the other professors cover my Friday classes," he interrupted.

"Tell me why you want time off and I'll consider it."

"Consider it?" Severus sighed with frustration. "I need to do something."

Minerva stared at Severus with probing eyes. She seemed to be trying to read his thoughts –thoughts he wasn't prepared to share with her. She sighed suddenly. "Are you planning to look for Nymphadora Tonks? If you are," she continued without letting him reply, "you should know that the Order is looking for her as is the Ministry of Magic. There is no shortage of searchers; there is no need for you to leave your job to go do your own little search." She paused, looking at him with accusing eyes. "Unless, of course, you have something to hide."

Severus looked a deep breath to control his anger and frustration over her thinly veiled accusation. "I have nothing to hide, Headmistress. Now if you would be so kind as to give me permission to leave grounds for the weekend I'll let you get back to your paperwork."

Pursing her lips as she considered his request, Minerva stared at Severus with an unwavering gaze. With a sigh of defeat she said, "Fine. Go for the weekend, but you best be back Monday morning for class."

"Thank you, Headmistress," he said politely, turning to leave the office.

"Remember, Severus, there is no shortage of searchers. You'll probably just be in the way."

Ignoring her, he headed off the grounds to where it was safe to Apparate.

---

A pair of eyes were fixed on him as Severus walked through the Ministry of Magic and headed straight for level 2 where the Auror headquarters were. He ignored the Aurors who tried to approach him and ask him to leave, and walked straight to the desk that he knew was Tonks'.

It was cluttered and messy with papers strewn about and stacked haphazardly on top. He shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips as he saw the disarray. It was so like her. Sitting down in the chair, he began to shuffle through the paperwork.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

The angry and cold question came from behind him, and when he answered he didn't bother to turn around. "I'm here on business."

"Like hell you are. Leave!"

"Listen, Potter, I know you have some kind of savior complex, but go find someone else to save and leave me alone." He opened a desk drawer.

"Snape, leave now. You're not welcome here and you know it!" another voice yelled.

Severus wondered briefly why they weren't trying to forcefully remove him from the premises. He knew they could.

"I'm too busy for this. If you want me to leave, i make /i me leave."

An awkward silence went over the headquarters immediately at his words. He knew something was happening that he wasn't aware of and he stopped searching through the desk and turned around.

The five Order members that were also Aurors were standing behind him and staring at him with blank expressions.

"What is going on here?" he asked, directly his question to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The tall black wizard stared at him in silence before clearing his throat. "Tonks said – Tonks said, said that you should be able to do what you like with her things…"

"Like she knew she was dying or something," Ron Weasley chimed up from beside him.

"Damn," Severus muttered turning back around to the messy desk. His search grew frantic as he gathered all the paperwork that seemed even the least bit important.

"What?" Potter asked from behind him.

"What do you know?" Weasley pressed.

"Nothing. I know nothing. But I'm going to find out," Severus muttered as he pulled a few papers out of the nearest drawer.

"What did i she /i know is what I want to know!" Shacklebolt said with frustration clear in his voice.

"Snape, we're letting you do what you want for now, but if we find out you had anything – and I mean anything – to do with her disappearance, there were be a price to pay," Potter warned.

Severus heard their footsteps as they walked away to leave him at her desk in peace finally. At the bottom of the lowest drawer he found a newspaper clipping of about five Death Eaters being murder in 1998. The name Jack Grace was circled, creating a flicker of curiosity stir within him. The act of keeping an old article seemed unusual for a messy Auror to do. He pocketed the piece of paper.

Finishing his search of the drawers, he moved onto the top of the desk again, determined to reach the actual desktop. Underneath the paperwork and the debris, a folder laid closed on desk. The tag read "Clare, Mia". A feeling of importance radiated off the folder and he picked it up and slid it on top of the stack. He was mildly surprised when he found another folder directly underneath it that read "Clare, Craig".

Glancing behind himself, he tossed most of the stack he had piled back on the desk and slid the two "Clare" folders into his robes.

Once he stood up he heard Shacklebolt holler, "Leaving finally?"

Severus nodded and left the Ministry of Magic without another word.

---

Severus slid down into his old chair in the living room at Spinner's End, the two folders clutched in his hands. Something about the way the folders had been so neat and orderly, buried in what seemed like a purposely way underneath the mess, told him that they were the only things that might lead to where Tonks ones.

He opened the one labeled "Clare, Mia" first. All the information was handwritten. It was clearly not a regulation Auror file.

_ i Name: Mia Clare_

_Age: 22_

_DOB: April 12, 1977_

_Last Known Place of Residence: Middleburgs, Scotland, UK_

_Family: Marcus Clare (father, deceased), Anna Wesley Clare (mother, living in St. Abby's Home for the Clinically Insane), Craig Clare (bother, whereabouts unknown), Leo Asmen (deceased, husband)_

_Reason for Investigation: Her brother Craig was charged her husband, Leo Asmen's, who was later revealed to be a Death Eater, murder in 1998. Aurors thing that she helped her brother flee the Aurors and custody and is helping him hideout._

_I interviewed her twice, but she sticks the same story. She woke up on the morning of October 29, 1998 and found her husband dead in the foyer of their mansion. She proceeded to call the authorities. She claims to not have heard from her brother since 1995, but intercepted owls loosely proof otherwise._

_No proof can be pinpointed on her to take her into custody for a proper interrogation. /i _

He read over the information three times before shaking his head in confusion. Putting Mia's file aside, he opened her brother Craig's.

_ i Name: Craig Clare_

_Age: 29_

_DOB: February 1, 1970_

_Last Known Whereabouts: Unknown_

_Family: Marcus Clare (father, deceased), Anna Wesley Clare (mother, living in St. Abby's Home for the Clinically Insane), Mia Clare (sister, Middleburgs, Scotland), Leo Asmen (deceased, brother-in-law)_

_Charged with the murder of Leo Asmen, who was later revealed to be a Death Eater, in 1998._

_Fled authorities when they went to apprehend him. Sister Mia Clare claims to have no knowledge of his whereabouts. /i _

Scribbled inside the Craig's folder was four words in almost illegible handwriting were the words i _1432 Amber St. Middleburgs /i . _He knew at that moment, despite the fact nothing in the folders made sense to him, that he had to travel to Middleburgs, Scotland if he wanted to find out what happened to Tonks.

Severus reached in his robes and pulled on the newspaper clipping. The name of Jack Grace seemed to be the only reason she could have kept the article so long, yet it meant nothing to him. He made a mental note to ask her about the name when he saw her.

He was positive he would get the chance.

---

Middleburgs was a quiet country town. It seemed impossible that something underhanded or wrong was going on. Amber Street was practically the main street of the small town; it was lined with extravagant houses and a few small shops here and there scattered throughout.

Severus Apparated at the beginning of the street and began to walk down the quiet street to locate 1432. It was easy to spot. It was by far the largest mansion on the street, visible from the road despite the fact that driveway was 50 yards long.

He walked up the sidewalk toward the house without hesitation, but he was unsure what he was going to do when he got to the door. He knew he couldn't just barge in and demand Tonks. The mailbox had the name 'Clare' written on it; assuring him he had the correct house.

When he reached the front door he paused for a moment before he raised his hand and knocked loudly. Silence greeted him from behind the closed door.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind the door, growing louder as the person approached. The door slid up slowly, revealing a tiny young woman with blond hair. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Severus Snape. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a moment to talk to me about your bother Craig," he said politely to the frowning woman.

"No, no. I have no time. I'm sorry." The woman tried to close the door on him but he put his hand out to stop it.

"Please, it will only take a moment. We have a lead on where we think he is," he persisted.

"I said no. He didn't kill anyone- especially not Leo," the woman rushed on, her eyes glancing inside quickly, nervous of something that was going on.

Severus pushed the door wider and she moved backward, allowing him entrance reluctantly.

"Sir!" the woman protested as he stepped inside her foyer.

"Thank you for allowing me to take a few moments of your time, Mrs. Asmen."

She seemed to choke at the name. "I'm not – I'm not Mrs. Asmen. I'm Ms. Clare."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized without meaning it. His eyes watched her response with great interest. She seemed to take the name of Mrs. Asmen as an insult. "Did you and your late husband not end on good terms?"

"No, it's not that. I never did change my name in the first place," she tried to wave off her reaction.

"Right." Severus walked farther into the mansion, out of the foyer and into the spacious living room that was adjacent. The mansion was decorated simply in a color scheme of sage green and beige. The foyer was wide open with no furniture while the living room, that obviously served as a place to entertain guests as well, had three beige chairs and a coffee table in the center of the room. A window seat covered in sage fabric showed a gorgeous view of the large yard out front.

"Please can we get this… talk over with?" Mia Clare asked rudely as she seated herself on one of the chairs. She gestured toward the chair across from her. "Take a seat."

He sat down gracefully across from her. "Ms. Clare, I was just wondering if you have ever spoken with an Auror named Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks?" She repeated back to him, thinking over the name. "No, no I don't think I have. Was she investigating Leo's murder?"

"She was the lead Auror on the case. I'm surprised you've never spoken to her before."

The woman shrugged. "I'm sorry I haven't." She stood up and stared at him expectantly. "Is that all?"

"No, I was also wondering what you could remember of the morning you found her husband dead?"

She sighed. "That again? Surely the Aurors keep better files than this. I've told my tale several times and it hasn't changed."

"Please tell me this time," Severus requested.

Mia sat down and glared with annoyance at him. "I woke up, walked downstairs to find my husband dead on the foyer floor of that mansion. I called the authorities immediately. That's all."

"How long were you married to your husband?"

"Five years."

"You never had any children?"

"We weren't blessed with children." She paused. "Anything else?"

"Your brother, did you see him near your mansion the night before you found Leo's body?"

"No. I hadn't spoken to him in years and I still have not." Her eyes gave her away. The lies shined back at him as he probed her unknowing mind for the truth. i Don't go upstairs. If you go upstairs you will find Leo and that girl, that Tonks. Don't find out that it was my brother, my rotten to the core brother, that was dead in my foyer. Don't find out about the Polyjuice potion. /i 

"Ma'am, would you mind giving me a tour of your home here?"

Mia looked anxious. "I do mind! There is no reason for you to search my home!" She jumped to her feet angrily. "I demand that you leave my home this minute! Before I call the authorities!"

Severus sighed. He had known that that plan wouldn't work, but it had been worth a try. "Thank you for your time." He reached out to shake her hand, but she merely jabbed her finger toward the door.


	8. Rescue

Severus walked back down the drive, knowing that Clare was bound to be looking out her window watching him. He turned the corner of the street and once he was out of sight he stopped and Apparated back.

Clare's home did not have anti-Apparation spells protecting it. It was easy to get into her attic once he'd decided to do so. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The large attic was loaded with boxes and everything was covered with a heavy coat of dust. With a sigh, he crept to the trapdoor, and opened it slightly.

"He was here! Someone is looking for her!" Clare's frantic voice floated up to Severus easily, making him smile bitterly.

"He left. Forget him. He won't be there," a male voice told her. The male seemed unworried.

"He'll be back," Tonks' familiar voice said confident.

I Correction, Tonks, I'm already here, /i Severus thought, feeling pride at her confidence in him.

Clare groaned. "Why did you take off her gag?"

"We aren't trying to kill her, Clare. Just trying to figure out how to erase her memory without harming her. Or ourselves," the male reminded her.

"Just kill her! We'll hide the dead body," the woman's voice was practically pleading.

"No! We can't. We already killed Craig. We can't kill someone else. It's too risky. Just find a damned spell we can perform properly."

"I've looked! There is none. Why aren't you better at magic?"

"What about you?"

"I'm a lady."

"So am I and I can do a simple memory erasing spell effectively," Tonks interrupted their squabbling, her patience obliviously wearing thin.

Severus grinned.

"Shut up!" Clare screamed. "Gag her!"

"Fine." Severus could barely hear the man's mutter.

"No!" Tonks yelled before her words were muffled.

"There happy?" the man shot back at Clare.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Forget about the man… What was his name again?"

"I think it was… Snaps. Snake?"

"Snape!" Tonks' voice rang out loudly. Severus pulled back from the crack he had been listening through.

"I told you to gag her," Clare complained.

"I did."

"Tie it tighter."

"No. Just don't gag me. I'll be quiet, just don't gag me again?" Tonks said, trying to compromise.

Severus never heard of Tonks trying to compromise before. She was known to give into compromises here and there, but never actually proposed the compromise without prompting.

"Why didn't you stay gagged before?" the man asked, obviously referring to Tonks.

"It was loose," Tonks admitted, "I pulled it down with my teeth."

"Next time, Leo, gag her tighter."

"Now?"

"No. No, as long as she keeps her trap shut."

"I will," Tonks promised.

"That's not keeping your mouth shut!"

Silence came up from the downstairs, making Severus nervous.

"Leo?" Clare's voice suddenly broke the stillness. Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Yes, love?" Leo replied.

"Do you think anyone but her suspects us?"

"No. No one but her. The Aurors said it was an accidental spell backfire; everyone but her believes that." The man's voice was soft, like he was trying to comfort someone.

"She has to go. I can't go on knowing someone suspects and has enough proof to come here investigating. Why the hell was that Snape guy here?"

"To search for her. He's probably contacting everyone she ever had contact with."

Severus heard a stifled laugh from Tonks. It was unmistakable.

"Quiet!"

"She didn't say anything," Leo said in Tonks' defensive.

"She laughed."

"That's not the same thing as speaking."

"It is too! No laughing, no talking, no crying, no i noise /i from you. Nod your head if you got that?" There was a pause. "Good."

"Clare, just calm down. He's gone and he won't be back. We are safe."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Keep her here."

"Forever?"

"If we have to."

"Leo!"

"Clare, we'll have to go to extremes to keep this secret. Do you want everyone to find out Craig is dead, that he isn't not me?"

"Of course not! We came up with this plan so you didn't go on trail for murder!"

"So I was right! Leo did murder Craig!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Clare screamed frantically. The panic and anger in her voice weren't masked in her screaming.

Severus leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Tonks, but he couldn't see anything at all. Frustrated, he leaned back and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at the trapdoor, he whispered a spell to keep it ajar as he leaned back against the wall.

The silence that floated to him made him uneasy. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"There! She's gagged and put in a closet. Are you happy now?" Leo's voice asked angrily.

"Yes," Clare's voice traveled up to him. He could barely hear her.

"Come here, love."

There was silence for a long time. Severus thought of taking the moment to go down and see Tonks, but knew, while he couldn't see them, that it was unwise. He couldn't risk causing her more trouble and he didn't even know what room she was in.

Severus had no clue how much time had passed before he heard a door close below him. The giggling and moaning were easy to hear, making him feel slightly sick that they could have sex while they kept someone locked up in a closest. Shaking his head, he opened the trapdoor all the way, breaking the spell, and leaned down. The noise was coming from down the hall, but when he had heard the voices before they had come from just below him.

He slid easily into the hallway. Creeping along silently, he walked to the nearest closed door, hoping it was the room Tonks was hidden in. When he placed his hand on the doorknob he was both surprised and relieved that it was not locked. Pushing the door open, he slinked into the dark room and shut the door behind him softly.

Pulling out his wand once again, he whispered, "_Lumos_," and the tip of his wand lit up to light his way. A closed door was directly across from him, making him nervous of how easy it was. It was i too /i easy. Walking forward, he opened the door and bit back a sigh of relief.

"Tonks!"

The woman was gagged with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. She was staring up at him with fright at first, and then her face changed into an expression of relief and happiness. Reaching over, he pulled the gag from her mouth.

"Severus!" Severus noticed the tears in her voice before he saw them running down her cheeks.

"Tonks," he whispered, undoing her feet and pulling her into an embrace. "You're okay."

"I'm okay," she agreed, her head resting on her shoulder as she sobbed.

As if suddenly realizing what he had done, he pushed her away and slid behind her to untie her hands. "What happened?"

Putting her finger to her lips, she whispered, "Not now."

"Right." Catching her eye, he delved in her mind, hoping for the answers he sought.

i _Tonks approached the door to Clare's place with an uncharacteristic look of seriousness._

_When Clare opened the door, she greeted her warmly, introducing herself. Clare aptly shut the door again in Tonks face. Taking a deep breath, Tonks tried again. It took Tonks four tries before Clare finally spoke with her rudely, denying she knew where Craig was._

_"Please Mrs. Asmen, just let me come inside and talk with you. This is really important."_

_"No." Clare moved back and slammed the door once again._

_Tonks sighed with frustration and yelled, "Let me in or I'll get a warrant saying you have to!"_

_Severus almost laughed at the unsubtle way she was handing the situation now._

_The door opened abruptly, and Tonks was pulled inside, a hand over her mouth to silence her screams. /i _

The memory was fast; Severus exited her mind the moment he had the information he wanted.

"Don't ever do that again," Tonks whispered threateningly.

"What?"

"Read my mind. I'm not a book for you to read." She glared at him infuriated.

"This is not the time," he said calmly.

"You're right. There is no time for invading someone's privacy."

"Tonks! Seriously, we must leave now. Before they notice I'm here."

Still glaring, Tonks muttered, "Fine, but this discussion is not over."

Severus held out his hand to her. "Come on; grab my hand so we aren't separated in the dark."

A small smile playing on Tonks' lips now, she grabbed in his hand. "Let's go out the back."

"No. Let's Apparate to my house."

"We can't Apparate—" Tonks began.

"They aren't the smartest criminals, Tonks. How do you think I got in here?"

Tonks grinned. "All right."

Forgetting the pop that would happen when they Apparated, the pair disappeared.

---

"How on earth did you find me?" Tonks asked the moment they were in Spinner's End's living room.

"You left clues… whether or not on purpose I don't know," Severus said vaguely, sitting down.

She grinned. "You did come to my office then!"

"Did you know that you were going to be taken then?" he asked, ignoring her observation.

"Yes."

"How the hell could you know that?"

"I wasn't going to leave until I got answers. I was pretty sure Clare wasn't just going to give up her brother to me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured that would be the only way they'd know to get rid of me."

"To abduct you?"

"You said it yourself: they aren't the smartest people."

"Did you know about Leo then?" Severus asked.

"No. Actually, I just thought she had taken her brother in. I had no idea Craig died and not Leo. Or that Clare killed him."

"Clare killed him?"

"Oh yeah. I heard them talking about it. They are not smart. They stood right in front of me as they bickered about what happened and whose fault it was."

"How can we prove it's Leo and not Craig that's alive?"

"The body. We need to extract Craig's dead body from its grave and then figure out what magic they worked to convince the Mediwizards that it was Leo and not Craig."

"Polyjuice potion," Severus said calmly.

"It can't be Polyjuice. The effect would have worn off by the time the Mediwizards had looked over the body."

"I know it was Polyjuice."

"Potions are not forever, Severus. It wouldn't have fooled the Mediwizards."

"Mediwizards can't flawless, Tonks. If it's the right magic—"

"By those two people? They aren't smart enough!" Tonks seemed angry now, but he could tell that it was more frustration.

Severus sighed. "Where do we start?"

"By you agreeing never to read my mind without my permission ever again!" Tonks said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Severus, to work with you, I have to be able to trust you. I can't trust you if I think you're going to invade my mind any chance you get."

"Tonks this was special circumstances."

"Promise me. And mean it."

"I promise."

"Why don't I believe you?" Tonks countered with a sigh. She frowned at him.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me? And how the hell did you know what I was doing in the first place? My Legilimency is not easily detected."

"It was obvious. I don't think you've ever looked at me in the eye that unwavering before." She continued to look annoyed.

"Does that annoy you?" Severus prompted, feeling curious.

"It's my mind. Of course—"

"No. Does the fact I have supposedly not kept eye contact with you unwavering until today annoy you?"

"N—No—" she stumbled over her words. A pink colored flushed over her cheeks, telling Severus that she undoubtedly embarrassed.

"You're a bad liar."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," he whispered softly. He stood up and walked over to her. She wasn't looking at him and he reached over and tilted her chin upward so her eyes met his. "I think it's endearing."

"Endearing?!" She seemed outraged by his remark. "I cannot believe that you just said endearing."

He chuckled. "Neither can I." He leaned down instinctively and brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she whispered against his mouth before she leaned up and kissed him.


	9. Powerful Things

Severus and Tonks went back to her flat, pouring over the copies of paperwork that she had taken from the office. "Isn't this… against the rules?" Severus asked, taking one of the forms from her, eying it suspiciously.

Tonks grinned. "It is, but I had to. I had to work on the case outside the office, and anyway, it's so much more convenient now."

"It's not like you expected this," he muttered, scanning the useless form.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." She groaned, balling up a sheet of paper and throwing it across the room. "There is no bloody proof! The Ministry won't just believe i us /i either!"

"Most wizards would rather burn in hell before they believed anything I had to say."

Tonk's eyes softened and she frowned at him. "That's not true."

"Like hell it's not. I had to endure death threats when you went missing," he told her without a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Speaking of that, you should tell people you are back and safe. It would probably be wise to would avoid mentioning me in the messages, but I know people are looking for you."

She shook her head. "The only person who is important to me already knows." Reaching up, she laid her hand on the side of his face. He leaned into her hand automatically, and didn't bother to move away. He loved the feel of her hand against him; it was soft and warm.

He sighed. "You're delusional, Tonks."

She grinned. "No. I'm the only one who sees you the way you really are."

Turning his head slightly, he kissed her palm. "You're delusional, but for some reason, it's to my benefit, so I won't complain."

She grinned asher eyes flickered over to the paperwork. Seeing how hopeless it seemed, she groaned. "What are we going to do?"

He grinned at her wickedly. "Get proof."

With wide eyes, she asked, "How on earth are we going to do that?"

"Clare and Leo have to be aware you are gone by now. We should go and confront them."

"Confront them? They are murderers! They can't be trusted. Why should we risk our lives now? We need to find tangible proof to get back up!"

Severus' eyes darkened. "I'm a murderer."

Tonks closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No—Look, let's just not go there, okay?"

"Tonks, I am a murderer. I know I am; you know I am."

"Severus! Just… how the hell are we going to confront them without back up? They are I psychotic /I murderers. We can't very well just waltz up to them and tell them to go to the Aurors headquarters to confess!"

"I didn't say we do that," he said slowly, sitting down. He grabbed her hand, and she sat down on his lap. She curled up, pulling herself closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder. "We are smarter than they are, Tonks. We can think of something – a real plan."

Tonks closed her eyes, sighing in contentment. "Fine, you think and I'll sleep."

"You're tired? Why didn't you say something?" His voice was harsher than he had intended. He glanced down when she didn't reply to see that she was already fast asleep on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her close and pressing his lips to her hair. "Just sleep, Tonks, just sleep. I'll figure something out," he promised to the sleeping girl in his arms.

He felt strange. He wanted to protect this woman with all his might, but he didn't know how. His heart did flips when she looked at him with those brown eyes. She was so much younger than him, so much less haunted, yet she never looked at him with distrust. She always looked at him with affection. The words she spoke stabbed at his heart, making him wish she could actually believe her.

But he knew better than to believe her. Once this case was solved, she'd be off again, finding another man to stare at with those brown eyes. Remus may be married, but there were plenty of men still left for her – good men who were not pariahs. She deserved men that were not social outcasts, hated, and murderers. She deserved someone she could hold her head up high with when she walked with them.

He stroked her hair gently, hating the new feelings washing through him. The only time he ever felt this way before was many years ago when he was with Lily. But he had lost Lily, too, and then he had killed her. Perhaps it wasn't with his hands, but he had killed her anyway, he'd signed her death warrant.

Scooting closer to him, Tonks sighed in her sleep. He dropped his hand, pulling her close rather than causing her to stir in his sleep again.

Deciding he was getting nowhere thinking of Tonks, he turned his mind to the problem of Clare and Leo. They i were /i murderers and despite all the research, no one knew for sure why they had killed Clare's brother, Craig, in the first place. It was the unknown and if Severus was right, it was the key to solving this.

Even if Clare and Leo hated Craig, they could have just kicked him out their lives rather than murder him. They were a married couple; they could have just moved away and start a new life where her brother couldn't find them. But they had resorted to murder instead, causing an end to a life.

Severus involuntarily shuddered, thinking of what he had once resorted to.

"Severus?" Tonk's whispered sleepily, looking up at him with tired brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love," he whispered, kissing his hair as she dropped her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes yet again. She was asleep instantaneously. He sighed, trying to think of a reason for the murder.

"It doesn't make sense," he said out loud, throwing his head backward in frustration against the wall behind him.

Tonks stirred again, looking up at him. "What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing!"

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. "It doesn't make sense, Tonks," he told her, thinking she might be able to come up with something that he couldn't. She was intelligent and she had a lot more time on the case than he had. "There is no reason to for the murder in the first place!"

"Oh yes there was," Tonks said, yawning.

"What?"

"Their father died and left the money to both siblings. Leo had a gambling problem and the couple was hard up for money. Killing Craig freed up his money for them to take."

"What? That wasn't in the paperwork."

"It wasn't? It must have been in the paperwork I have at the office then."

"Well, greed is a reason for murder."

"One of the seven deadly sins," Tonks said in a soft voice. She glanced up at him through her long lashes. "Lust is another one."

He cleared his throat, feeling his body respond to her suggestive tone and look in her eye, and slowly pushing her away. "You really should get in contact with your friends and let them know that you are safe."

"I told you. The only person who is important to me already knows."

"But there are other important people in your life, Tonks. You know this. They have been looking for you and worried. I had to endure death threats they were so worried," he reminded her gently. In truth, he didn't care about the death threats or whether her friends knew she was safe. He just wanted to get away from her so he could gather his thoughts and willpower.

She looked so tempting, looking up at him with her beautiful brown eyes through long lashes with a sexy look on her face that clearly said what she was thinking. Knowing this would be over as soon as it started, he knew he couldn't give into temptation now matter how hard it was.

Giving him an annoyed look, she sighed and stood up. "Fine. I'll send out an owl to Auror headquarters. They can get in contact with everyone else."

"Of course they will," he said abnormally agreeable. She eyed him suspiciously. Leaving him alone in the living room, she headed to the kitchen where her owl was waiting for her. Severus leaned back in his seat, trying to calm down. She had a way of exciting him without meaning to, and when she meant to, well, when she meant to it was nearly impossible to ignore.

It took her only a moment to write the owl and send it out. Before he knew it, she was back in the living room, curling up next to him on the couch. He draped his arm around her shoulder as she dropped her head on his shoulder. "It's always money, isn't it?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Greed is a powerful thing, Tonks."

She looked up at him; her brown eyes were dark. Leaning forward she pressed her body against his, capturing his mouth with hers for a searing kiss. He opened his mouth under hers and she swept in to taste and tempt him gently. His hands moved up to cup her face, keeping her still as his mouth plummeted hers with vigor. Her hands moved to grip his hair, pulling it gently as the kiss grew even deeper.

Abruptly, knowing he had to put a stop to things when her hands drifted down over to begin to try to push this robes from his shoulders and disrobe him, he pulled back, pushing her away as he let her go. "We can't Tonks."

"Severus," she whispered into his mouth, pressing her small, warm body against his.

"Tonks, we can't," he repeated, his voice raspy and breathing hard.

She leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his as she whispered, "Severus, I want you. Is that so bad? Don't you want me?"

"Tonks," he groaned, feeling close to giving in and taking her right then. She was so willing, so beautiful, and so feminine. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on all the reasons he shouldn't go there.

"Don't you want me?" she repeated in a soft whispered, brushing her lips against his.

"I want you, Tonks. Merlin, do I want you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her against him. His mouth crashed against hers and she opened her mouth over his, allowing his tongue to slide in and taste her deeply.

She tasted sweet. She was felt perfect against his body, pressing up against him with lust in her kiss and touch. His hands combed through his hair as his hands reached up once again to cup her face.

Her hands moved down suddenly to pull at the hem of his robes, trying to get them off. He pulled back, knowing this was the last time he'd be able to do this. "Tonks, we can't. We have to figure this out before anything—"

"Severus, you want me. I want you. What the hell is your problem?" She was breathing hard, glaring at him with intense passion in her gaze.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, feeling unnaturally gentle and affectionate. She brought out something new inside him, something that he didn't even hate. "Not tonight. After all this business with Clare and Leo, we will…"

"Then you will sleep with me?"

He chucked, hugging her tightly. "Then we will see what happens."

She pulled back and rolled her eyes. "When did Severus Snape become a gentleman?'

Shaking his head he said, "I don't know."

Curling back up against him, she whispered, "Gentleman or no, I will get my way."

He laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She looked directly into his eyes. "That means, Mr. Snape, that I will have you. You are the most important person to me remember? Like it or not, I'm not letting you go." She kissed him gently.

He smiled reluctantly. "Unless you are still tired we should go get those papers from your office."

"You are so one-track minded," Tonks muttered with a frustrated grin.

"So are you," he said softly.

"At least my mind is focused on something for both of us to enjoy." Her mouth lingered close to his, a playful smile on her lips.


	10. Official Business

**Chapter 10 Official Business**

Tonks and Snape Apparated into the Apparation Chamber at the Ministry and quickly caught a lift to the Auror's Headquarters. To Snape's surprise, everyone left them alone despite the curious looks they received. It was almost as though there was an invisibility bubble around the pair; no one came within two feet of them even in the lift.

Tonks marched into the Auror's Headquarters like she had never been gone. With her head high, she went to her desk and sat down, shifting through her paperwork. Snape sat down on the desk beside her, ignoring the formality of the headquarters and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tonks?" A voice questioned in surprise, making Snape twist around in his seat to see a small group of former members of the Order of the Phoenix lead by a very confused Harry Potte. Ron Weasley looked like he was about ready to have a heart attack and Snape wondered how in earth he ever became an Auror in the first place. Shacklebolt was the only one smiling and seemed genuinely happy to see Tonks.

Tonks grinned at them. "Wotcher!" she said her favorite greeting as if thinking she had to convince the group of her authenticity. They all did have a look of skepticism in their eyes as they stared at her. Snape was happy to notice they were ignoring him.

"Is it really you?" Ron asked his voice breaking. Snape shook his head at the lack of composure in the boy's voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's me. I told you to let Severus here near my things. He found me. Rescued me. And is helping me with the case now."

"He's not an Auror," Harry argued, glaring at Snape who sat still and expressionless.

Tonks shrugged. "Does it matter? He found me. He has to right to see this through."

When Harry opened his mouth to reply, Shacklebolt cut him off firmly. " He did what none of us could, Auror or not " Moving around Harry and the desk, he smiled down at Tonks. "Good to have you back."

Tonks grinned again. "Thank you. I expect you all will fill me in on what I missed when this case is solved?"

"Of course," Shacklebolt agreed, nodding. He turned to Snape. His expression was now completely serious. "Thank you, Snape."

Snape shrugged.

"Did someone move my papers on the Clare's estate?" Tonks piped up again, saving Snape from having to actually answer.

"The only one who has touched your desk was Snape," Ron burst out, obviously loving the fact he could blame Snape for something – anything.

Her face screwed up in thought, Tonks finally shrugged. "It has to be here then."

"Maybe he took it?" Ron accused.

"Weasley, I didn't take anything," Snape snapped, looking down at Tonks' desk and adding, "Though I'm not sure she'd ever have an easy time finding anything in this mess."

"Haha," Tonks said without humor. "You certainly found what you needed in this 'mess.'"

"I did," Snape agreed, catching the curious looks that the Order members exchanged.

"Yes!" Tonks exclaimed into the sudden awkward silence suddenly. She waved paperwork into the air, a satisfied grin on her face. "I found it."

"Good," Snape said coldly. "Now we can go."

"TONKS!" a yelled practically echoed through the offices, making Tonks, Snape, and the Order members all look toward the sound. Remus Lupin was running toward the group. Ignoring everyone else, Remus moved beyond the desk and grabbed Tonks, pulling her into a forced hug. "I'm so glad you're all right!'

When the werewolf finally released Tonks, she backed up, stumbling over the chair in her clumsiness. Jumping to his feet, Snape caught her, pulling her against his chest.

"Tonks, how are you? What happened? Where on earth were you?" Suddenly Remus's eyes darted to Snape who still had his arms around his former girlfriend. "What the hell is he doing here?"

The tension increasing in the air, Snape released her and she moved away slightly, looking uncomfortable. "I'd rather not say where I was just yet. I'll tell you when the time comes, though, I'm sure. Severus is here because he saved me. He has every right to be here, and I i want /i him here." Her words were firm, not leaving room for Remus to argue.

The werewolf suddenly looked defeated, slightly broken by her cold answer. 'I'm glad you're alright," he repeated softly, casting his gaze away from Snape.

She nodded. "I have Severus to thank for that.'

"Of course you do,' her former lover murmured, looking away from her. The look in his eyes made Snape angry. The werewolf was looking at her with a mixture of affection and lust, but he was married to another woman. He had given Tonks up! He didn't have the right to look at her like that! "I'm surprised he found you, though."

"I'm not," Tonks snapped, frowning.

"He came here and went through her things," Potter piped up suddenly, breaking into what felt like a private conversation between old lovers.

"And you let him?" Remus asked, shocked as his eyes turned to look at the group of Order members in surprise.

Potter shrugged. "She told us to."

"I knew Snape would be the only one who could find me," Tonks interrupted, smiling in Snape's direction. He shifted uncomfortably. "And anyway, everyone else was too busy to even look for me."

"Tonks, that's not fair!" Ron exclaimed and Shacklebolt put a hand on his shoulder, nodding at Tonks.

"We had our own Auror duties to complete, Ron. I doubt Tonks would have liked if we had slacked in order to look for her when she had completely faith in Snape."

"I wouldn't. I knew Snape would look for me. He's quite one-track minded."

Shacklebolt smiled. Snape glanced between the two, feeling like there was a novel in what they weren't saying. Snape's eyes rested on Tonks. "Do you have the papers you need?" Lowering his voice he leaned down, "We have motive, but we need proof of Craig being dead and not Leo."

Tonks grinned at him suddenly. "The cemetery is our next stop!"

"WHAT?" Remus exclaimed again. Snape shook his head. What on earth was making Remus so i loud /i today?

"I was just telling Snape how we had to go to the cemetery after we leave," Tonks replied smiling innocently.

"Whatever for?" the werewolf pressed.

"For information on this case."

"But what information would be i there /i ?"

Tonks sighed. "I cannot discuss classified information on on-going cases with anyone other than an Auror. And Snape," she added, nodding her head toward Snape sharply.

"Tonks, you just came back and Merlin only knows where you were, don't you deserve a break before you work a case?"

"No. My work is why I went anywhere. I need to take these people down now before they hurt someone else."

"But Tonks, someone else can take the case. Someone else can put these people, whoever they are, away for you. You should take a break."

Tonks stood up, and Snape followed suit, standing beside her. "With all due respect, Remus, you do not have any authority over what I do. I do not have to listen to you. You are neither my boss, nor my boyfriend. While I appreciate you caring, I'm – Severus and I are going to the cemetery. We will solve this case. Together."

Snape placed his hand on the small of her back, intent on guiding her out of the Ministry of Magic. She didn't protest, allowing him to push her slightly. They started to walk away from the group that had formed with the paperwork clutched in Tonks' hand.

"Tonks! Wait," Remus said moving in front of the pair at lightening speed. "Where were you? What did i he /i --" the werewolf's eyes snapped to Snape for a moment before going back to Tonk's face. "do to you?"

"Nothing," Tonks snapped, her eyes clouding over "He's done nothing to me. Only i for /i me. While you were off with your new wife, as you should be, he rescued me. He saved me. That's all he's done."

Remus's mouth opened to reply, but then closed it, shaking his head.

"Can we get past please?" Snape asked coolly from beside her. Remus's eyes moved to glare at him.

"Why are you going anywhere with him?" Remus asked Tonks, still glaring at Snape.

"Haven't you heard a word I said?" Tonks asked, exasperated.

"Yes."

"No, or else you know this. i He saved me /i ."

"You could have saved yourself."

"Oh? How would you know that? Were you there? I couldn't have saved myself from the i murderers /i that had me captive! He was there when I needed him and that's more than I can say for you!" Finally she allowed the resentment and pain at how they had parted stir within her, Snape could see the feelings in her eyes. She had lost her temper and this argument could get ugly easily.

"Come on,' Snape muttered, pulling her gently and trying to move around the werewolf.

"He's a murderer!" Remus yelled angrily. "You were 'rescued' from so-called murders by a proven murder!"

Tonks glared at him, angered into silence. "Remus, let us pass," Snape said in a suddenly lethal voice. Tonks was stiff and angry beside him, making him upset. The last thing this woman needed was i more /i trouble. She had been held captive and if he hadn't gotten there when he did, she probably would have died. Pushing the thought that Remus had a point with her taking a break aside, he repeated, "Let us pass."

"She's not going anywhere with you. You're a i murderer /I ," Remus spat.

"So are you," Tonks retorted, coming to Snape's defense. "Hell, we i all /i are. You know that!"

Snape didn't allow himself to wonder who she had murdered. Clearly she i had /i killed someone during the war, but Snape never could of it when it had happened. If she continued to want the relationship that she seemed to want now after the case is solved, he made a mental note to ask who. "Can we just go?"

Remus glanced at Tonks' hard face and glaring eyes before he turned to Snape. "I swear to Merlin if you hurt her—"

"If I hurt her, you'll kill me. Fair enough."

Tonks opened her mouth, seething, but Snape placed his hand over it. "Not now." Shooting him a dirty look she nodded slowly.

Remus looked beyond the pair. The other Order members had not followed or tried to stop Tonks from going with Snape, but Snape wasn't sure if the werewolf was looking for backup and just trying to understand why they didn't stop Tonks. After a long moment of silence, Remus finally shrugged and moved to the side, allowing the pair to pass by him.

Tonks and Snape moved past him and headed for the lift at the other end of the headquarters. Again an invisible bubble formed around the pair, people not getting too close to them. They seemed especially caution after the scene. When they reached the sanctuary of the lift Snape turned to Tonks. No one entered the lift with them this time and Tonks was seething still.

Hitting the stop button on the panel beside the door, Snape charmed it so no one could override it without a counter charm. "Tonks," he said softly, turning to her.

"He makes me so mad!" Tonks exclaimed, her eyes moving up to look into Snape's dark ones. "He has no right to act that way. He's not my keeper. He's not boyfriend. He's barely my friend! And the way he spoke to and about you—"

Snape pulled her against him, cutting her off as he pressed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. Her angered response to the confrontation had made it impossible for him to fight it. He had to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing herself against him after a moment. When she opened her mouth under his, his tongue slid in to taste her and she moaned.

Pulling away, he looked down at her, surprised that he could make his face expressionless when he had wanted to do that for so long.

"What was that for?" Tonks asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Of course not," she whispered, leaning up and gently brushed her mouth against his. "I'm certainly not going to complain."

"Good," Snape said with a tone of forced coldness.

She shook her head, smiling softly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what Remus said. He can be… well, he's not always so forgiving."

"No one is," Snape said reasonably, shrugging his shoulders.

"He can be specially unforgiving," Tonks said, slightly argumentative.

Suddenly a smile spread across his face. "Whatever you say, Tonks."

She sighed, leaning against him. "I don't like cemeteries."

"I can go alone," Snape offered.

"That's sweet of you, but no. This is my case. I'll follow it through."

"They deserve to go to jail," Snape said ignoring the irritation at being called "sweet".

"Yes, they do," Tonks agreed, sighing softly. She was relaxing against him, completely trusting.

"What if Remus is right about me?" Snape abruptly asked.

"What?"

"What if the werewolf is right about me?"

"He's i not /i . And he's biased and he needs to learn to let go of grudges from his schooldays."

"That's not all I've done—"

"Shut up, Severus," Tonks said just before her mouth ascended on his.


	11. The Body

Snape watched as Tonks pulled her cloak tighter around her body as the bitter wind picked up

Snape watched as Tonks pulled her cloak tighter around her body as the bitter wind picked up. It wasn't winter, but it was cold and the temperature was dropping steadily. She was shivering beside him and automatically he reached out and pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered softly from beside him as they walked into the entrance of the cemetery. The cemetery was located near the edge of Diagon Alley. It was empty at first glance, just a plain field with tombstones jutting out of the ground. But it wasn't empty. There were people here – dead people, but still people. Snape felt like he could ifeel/i their presence.

"You know, you could have stayed home," Severus said not sparing her a glance as he looked around the cemetery. The atmosphere of the cemetery left an uneasy feeling in his body that he could feel in his bones. No one liked cemeteries.

"It's imy/i case," she snapped, suddenly a bit testy.

Severus turned away, looking toward the edge of the cemetery, to hide the small smile that had formed on his lips. She was stubborn. For some reason he found her tenacity actually endearing. It surprised him he found so many things endearing about the young woman at his side.

The more time he spent with her, the more endearing he found her.

"Severus?" Tonks inquired quietly, breaking him from his reverie.

"Yes?"

"The gravesite is near the back."

He nodded briskly, guiding her deeper into the cemetery. He wished she had chosen to stay home. It would have been easier to break the rules by just digging up the grave than what she had in mind.

She had spent two hours getting permission from the Ministry of Magic to exhume the body before they could even come here. He wouldn't have bothered going through all the bureaucratic rubbish. A kidnapping and murder case was too important and working their way through the red tape and other formalities was just bothersome to Snape.

Tonks was still shivering beside him, clinging to him now. "You really should have stayed home," Snape informed her coldly.

"Stop saying that. It's imy/i case," Tonks snapped again starting to pull away from him.

Snape pulled her tighter, gluing her to his side. "It is your case," he agreed. For a moment she was stiff, but then she relaxed against him.

"But I'm glad you came with me," Tonks whispered suddenly.

Snape stopped in his tracks, halting her too. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her so she was directly in front of him.

"What?" she asked frowning. She looked worried.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have let you do this alone, Tonks. I found you. This is as much my case as it is yours now. Though all the red tape was annoying, you're the lead on this."

Tonks smiled widely at him. "You've changed, Severus."

"I have?"

"You have," she repeated with a nod. She didn't seem to mind that he changed. In fact, she seemed pleased with the fact.

"How so?"

"You just have," she said happily before she leaned up and kissed his mouth chastely.

"That from the girl that was trying to get me undressed yesterday," Snape said gruffly. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his. The chaste kiss was almost annoying when she seemed to have wanted to shag him the day before. His mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. The moment he pulled her close her mouth opened slightly and he took full advantage by sliding his tongue inside to taste her.

Her hands moved up to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him down toward her. His hands drifted up to go on either side of her face to cup her face in his hands as his mouth slanted over hers again and again.

Abruptly he broke the kiss, pulling away from her.

"Severus," Tonks practically moaned. She was leaning up toward him, straining for another kiss, and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel her desire and for a moment contemplated kissing her again.

She was such a temptress.

Even in the midst of a cemetery in a bitter wind, she was a temptress.

Snape shook his head, dropping his arms from around her and taking a noticeable step away from her. "Come on, a dead body is waiting to be dug up."

She cleared the short distance in two steps, looking up at him with beautiful brown eyes full of desire, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "The body isn't going anywhere, Severus. We can easily go back to your place and then come back here and finish this."

"Do you hate the cemetery that much that you'd want to endure being at imy/i place?"

"Shut up, Severus," she said before she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him hard, but quickly on the mouth. "I want iyou/i. You know I want you."

"But who says I want you?" he challenged, his voice lowering despite of him. His desire was actually quite clear in his voice and he was sure she could see it in his eyes, too. Tonks was too perception for her own good at times. But he didn't want to admit it so easily.

"You want me," Tonks whispered and leaned forward, kissing his neck softly. Her hands moved up his chest and wrapped around his neck. "You know you want me. We are two adults that want each other – what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that," Snape said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "But this is your case."

She frowned. She looked like a kid whose parents just said no to her. "Fine, have it your way. But Severus Snape, I will get you into bed sooner than you think."

Snape suppressed a smirk. She was a ipassionate, sexy/i temptress; almost irresistible but not quite. Snape stepped backward, practically glaring at her. It was hard to play the part of the uninterested man when she was so beautiful and willing. He could see the genuine desire in her eyes. She wasn't playing with him or acting. Her longing wasn't a lie.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know, a body may wait, but can't what you want too?"

"Of course, but who wants to wait for ithat/i?" Tonks said with an impish.

"Come on," Snape said moving around her. "It's getting colder every moment we stall."

There was a long pause as Snape walked without her toward the back of the cemetery were Tonks had said the grave was. "I wasn't stalling!" her voice suddenly called from behind him, making him shake his head in amusement.

Fear was a nasty thing. She was obviously afraid of death and that extended to the body in the grave. But being the stubborn girl she is, she wouldn't admit it – not even to herself it seemed.

Snape had reached the back row of tombstones before Tonks caught up with him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He could feel her shiver and had to resist the urge to once again pull her tightly to his side. He knew it would be encourage her particular way of stalling.

"There is it!" Tonks said, her voice breaking suddenly. Snape glanced down at her. Her brown eyes were wide and she was visually trembling. Following her hand he noticed she was pointing to the far corner. The tombstone she indicated was clearly one of the newest in the section of the cemetery. The gravestones surrounding the one marked "Leo Clare" were all covered with moss and the stone chipping away at the cold grey stone.

Snape tugged Tonks over to the gravestone and glanced at it. "In case someone comes by, do you have the paperwork?" he asked her.

After clearing her throat and patting the pocket of her robes, she said, "Yes."

Pulling his hand from hers he bent down on the ground in front of the tombstone. The name was etched into the stone with magic. Like the others surrounding it, the name was the one thing that would never be eroded away. Briefly Snape wondered why they didn't take the precaution to magically keep the rest of the tombstone from chipping away, too. It just seemed careless to Snape.

He glanced up at Tonks. She was shifting from side to side and foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. "I've never dug up a body before. Not even for a case," she whispered.

For a moment he wanted to wrap his arms around her and just hold her, but he didn't. Instead he skimmed his fingers across the grass covered dirt and sighed heavily. She was trying so hard to be strong, but after all this it was practically impossible for her. She had been kidnapped, threatened, and now had to dig up a dead body. Even an Auror didn't face those things in a matter of a few days.

"I suppose we can just use magic. No point trying to do it the Muggle way," he replied softly. A bead of dread was rolling down his spine, making it hard for his voice to carry. He couldn't seem to be as strong as she was determined to be. In fact, he felt like he was showing his weakness more than she was. But the idea of digging up a dead, rotting body sickened him. The dead should be left in a peace was his opinion on things. But to keep Tonks safe he had to put Mia and Leo away in Azkaban for Craig's murder and only this body would prove them right.

With a heavy sigh he glanced up at Tonks again. She had pulled her cloak as tightly as she could around her body and wasn't staring at the grave or tombstone. She was staring at Snape with an unwavering and sad gaze.

Standing up, Snape brushed off his pant legs and reached for her. Quickly, she slid into his arms. He embraced her tightly. "It'll be okay," he whispered without much thought. Kissing her on the top of the head, he released her. He blinked, surprised by his own gesture. He had never done that before – he had never Iwanted/i to do that before. But with Tonks, he was different. "Come on. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can forget about it."

Tonks nodded, still clinging to him with her head on his shoulder. "I know. I know." Pulling back she said, "Let's get this over with," in a voice stronger than she was really feeling. For a moment, Snape admired her.

Snape pulled out his wand, he nodded toward at Tonks. "Ready?"

"Ready," she said in a firm voice.

He waved his wand in the direction of the mound. For a moment nothing happened, and then the earth shook and the ground exploded before them. The dirt and grass flew upward into the air and Snape instinctively moved to place his body between Tonks and the flying debris. He pulled Tonks toward him, and she ducked her head against his chest after kissing the place on his neck she could reach without straining. A brown casket followed in the air. Leaving a large hole in the ground, the casket flew over to rest ten feet away from the hole on the other side.

Once the explosion settled down, Snape looked down at Tonks. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Tonks said, moving backward. She smiled up at him softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, his voice a bit colder than he intended. He wasn't sure he was used to gratitude from someone. Most people just saw him as a pariah and someone to be ignored, or occasionally deal with accordingly. He couldn't help his voice from being a bit icy toward her.

"For protecting me," she informed him still smiling.

"I wasn't protecting you," Snape said, turning away, his face repressing the sudden urge to blush.

"Sure you weren't," Tonks said sarcastically as he walked toward the casket.

He reached the casket and was about ready to open the lid with his magic when he noticed Tonks hadn't followed him. Turning around he saw she was still in the same place he left her. "Tonks, are you coming?"

She nodded. "Yeah," but she didn't move.

With a sigh he walked back over to her and stopped in front of her. "What's wrong? You're an Auror. You deal with this stuff all the time."

She shook her head fervently and arched her eyebrow toward him. "I do inot/i. I don't deal with dead bodies all the time! I really don't."

With a sigh, he gave into the urge to pull her against his chest again. He stroked his hand down her back before he began to stroke her hair softly. "It's okay."

"It's not okay!" Tonks said. Her body was shaking. "We are disturbing a dead body. The dead should be able to rest in peace."

"I know," he murmured, "I know. But we have to do this. The sooner we do this the sooner Craig can go back to resting in peace."

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair… Why should death be?"

He was surprised when she jerked away from him, her eyes filled with tears for the departed as she glared at him. "What? Do you have to be so cold?"

"I'm not being cold; I'm being honest."

"And there's a difference?"

"Yes," he said curtly before turning away and heading back toward the casket.

He barely had taken three steps when she reached out and stopped him. "I'm sorry. This all… bothers me. I have respect for the dead. It just isn't right… disturbing them."

"You're right, they shouldn't be disturbed," Snape agreed with a sigh. "But Mia and Leo could come after you until this is solved. And I, for one, am not going to leave this case alone when you could – no, are in danger."

Tonks' glare softened. She moved forward to where Snape was and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close. "Thank you, Severus."

"For what?" he asked, warming but still cold.

"For wanting to protect me."

"I don't—" Snape started to argue, but he stopped, shaking his head. He wasn't going to ilie/i. "Come on. Let's just examine this body."

The pair walked to the casket and Tonks opened the lid, revealing the body. It was unmistakable Craig Clare. The proof of Mia and Leo's deception and crime was lying right in front of them and clear as day. The polyjuice potion had long worn off to leave the body of Craig Clare decaying in the linen-lined casket. Magic hadn't preserved his body, of course, no one used magic to perverse bodies anymore. It was seen as taboo and frowned upon. "Leave them be," is what Snape had heard people say often enough when someone mentioned using magic. The body looked old and withered, making Snape's stomach roll at the sight. The stench of death was heavy in the air. Tonks looked downright afraid as she stood beside him, staring at the face of Craig Clare.

"Well, it's Craig Clare all right," Tonks whispered, "Now we can put Mia and Leo in Azkaban for murder."

"Well, we do have to prove iwhy/i it's Craig and not Leo first," Severus pointed out.

Tonks sighed and moved closer to Severus, draping her arm around his waist. "We can do it. Together."


End file.
